Burning Betrayal
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: It's been a few months since Macavity left the yard and Munkustrap has rejoined it. But when Alonzo suddenly breaks up with Munkustrap,somethings wrong. What's wrong with Alonzo? What will happen to Munkustrap when he's so vulnerable? Sequel! R&R please!
1. Broken heart

This is the sequel to Burning Jealousy, you should probably read that one for this one to make sense!...slash by the way…Munk/Alonzo!

I don't own Cats…unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked at Alonzo as he lay beside him. Alonzo opened his honey eyes, looking at Munk.

"Hey," Alonzo murmured. Munkustrap smiled, curling up to Alonzo.

"Hi," Munkustrap smiled. Alonzo ran his paw down Munkustrap's left side, tracing the scars on his side, reminders of the time he had spent by Macavity's side. Munkustrap nuzzled Alonzo. Alonzo nuzzled him back. Munkustrap stretched out and walked outside, finding his place on the tyre and sitting down.

"Hey, bro," Munkustrap looked around and saw Tugger settling down beside him.

"Tugger," Munkustrap murmured, looking back out. He saw Coricopat walking alone, he and Jemima having gone their separate ways, they were still friends though. Jenny and Skimble were talking outside of their den. Tantomile and Jerrie were walking together.

"How's Misto?" Munkustrap asked, knowing the two were now dating, having been brought together by Macavity's, and Munkustrap's, attack on the yard a few months earlier.

"He's fine…sleeping at the moment," Tugger said. Munkustrap nodded, he ignored the glares from Jelly and Asparagus as they walked past.

Not a lot of Jellicles had forgiven him for turning to Macavity's side.

A lot of them were still weary about him.

A fair few still didn't trust him.

Munkustrap didn't blame them…but it still hurt.

Macavity paced around his warehouse, growling.

He wanted Munkustrap back by his side!

But how could he get the loved Tom to come back to him?

How could he get his younger sibling to stand by his side?

Griddlebone watched Macavity pace, growling. She knew he wanted Munkustrap back to stand by his side. Alonzo was the only obstacle. Griddlebone frowned before leaving. She'd watched Alonzo, watch for any weakness or betrayal.

Munkustrap sat with Alonzo, smiling as they talked.

"Oh no," Alonzo murmured, grinning.

"What?"

"Etcetera," Alonzo answered simply. "She loves Plato and she's trying to get his attention off Vicky,"

"Oh…that's not good," Munkustrap groaned. They both sat there though, watching as Etcetera walked up to Plato, who was sitting with Admetus and chatting happily. They both looked at her as she walked close.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_]___

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Admetus was rolling on the ground, howling with laughter as Plato looked shocked as he stared up at Etcetera, who was grinning at him seductively.

"That was different," Alonzo murmured, pulling his submissive boyfriend against him, kissing him.

"Uh oh," Munkustrap murmured, pulling away from Alonzo as Victoria stalked over to Plato. Alonzo sighed and watched as Munkustrap walked over to the others. Alonzo got to his feet as Munkustrap leapt between the screaming and clawing Queens and walked away.

"Hey, handsome," Alonzo looked around and smiled.

Munkustrap sighed, wincing as pain throbbed through the scratch marks on his cheeks.

Note to self,

Do not stand in between two hormonal Queens fighting over the same Tom…you will end up with claw marks…even on the butt.

Munkustrap rubbed said area. Etcetera had just clawed at him as he tried to keep Victoria away from her.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked up, smiling as he saw Alonzo. Alonzo was just standing there, his honey eyes hard.

"Lonz, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked, walking over to him. He went to put his paws on Alonzo's black and white chest but was pushed away.

"L-Lonz?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo just stared at him.

"I can't be with you anymore," Alonzo told him, his voice hard.

"B-But why?" Munkustrap asked, heartbroken.

"You're too submissive!" Alonzo yelled at him. "And you're still the perfect bloody Munkustrap that everyone loves!"

"The majority of the Jellicles hate me!" Munkustrap cried.

"I-I can't do this, I can't put up with you!" Alonzo snarled. Munkustrap blinked.

"Lonz," Munkustrap whispered, his light green eyes tearing.

"D-Don't, please," He begged. Alonzo shook his head, looking at him in disgust. Munkustrap was trembling.

Alonzo couldn't be leaving him, he just couldn't be!

"Lonz," Munkustrap whispered. "What did I do?"

"You're too damn submissive!"

"You know why I am!" Munkustrap cried. "I can't help it!"

"I can't do this!" Alonzo shouted at him. Munkustrap's ears pressed back at the sound.

"Don't talk to me…again," Alonzo snarled before stalking away.

"Lonz," Munkustrap whimpered. Alonzo just walked away. Munkustrap looked around the night sky before walking back to the tyre and sitting down, burying his head in his paws and sobbing.

Alonzo had just left him.

Everything was fine this morning, what had changed?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Aw…poor Munkus!

Um, I'll do my best to update, I promise!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Running

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, watching as the sun came up. He looked in the direction of Alonzo's den. Alonzo was meant to take over now…but he hadn't come yet.

Midday and Alonzo still hadn't come. Munkustrap sighed and settled down.

"Hey, Munk," Munkustrap looked as Cori joined him beside the tyre.

"Hey, Cori," Munkustrap murmured. Cori looked at his friend, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Alonzo broke up with me," Munkustrap whispered, looking at his paws.

"Bast…why?" Cori asked, shocked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"He said I was too submissive and that I was still the bloody perfect Munkustrap that everyone loved," Munkustrap muttered bitterly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Munk," Cori whispered.

"C-Can you not tell anyone?" Munkustrap asked Cori, glancing at him. "I-I just don't know." Cori nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing," Cori told him softly, patting his back.

"Thanks, Cori," Munkustrap said, giving a weak smile.

"No problem," Cori grinned. They talked for a while before Cori went away.

Nightfall fell and Munkustrap still hadn't been relieved by Alonzo. Munkustrap sighed and got up, starting to do rounds.

The sun rose, then set, then rose again and then rose and set once more before it rose.

Munkustrap was dead on his feet, he hadn't eaten or slept in four days. Munkustrap stumbled around the yard, trying to keep his eyes open as his feet dragged across the ground.

Munkustrap found a shaded spot and curled up.

"Just for a minute," He murmured to himself as he closed his eyes.

He woke up to yells and screams. Munkustrap leapt to his feet and groggily ran to the clearing, where a Pollicle had hold of Pouncival and was shaking him about. Munkustrap leapt onto the Pollicle, biting at its neck. He wasn't alone; Cori, Plato and Admetus had all leapt on and were attacking the Pollicle. The Pollicle yelped and dropped Pouncival. The Pollicle shook the Jellicles off and bolting from the yard, yelping in pain. Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet as Jenny and Skimble grabbed their youngest and ran back to the den, carrying his limp body in their arms.

"Where were you?" Munkustrap was shoved in the chest, he fell over he was so tired.

"I…I," Munkustrap looked at the angry Jellicles and lowered his head.

"I dozed off," He admitted.

"Someone get Old Deuteronomy!" Munkustrap's shoulders slumped.

Great, time to talk to Dad.

Munkustrap's eyes slipped close but he forced them to stay open. He looked around from where he had been shoved onto the ground. Tugger and Misto were looking at him worriedly and looking a little shocked. Coricopat had a small reassuring smile. Jelly and Asparagus were livid. Plato was holding the trembling Victoria, snarling at Munkustrap. Admetus had his arms wrapped around Electra and Etcetera, trying to comfort the trembling kittens. Tantomile and Mungojerrie were looking confused. Rumpleteazer was walking to Cori, talking to him softly. Jemima was standing with Tumblebrutus, staring at Munkustrap wide eyed. Demeter and Bombalurina were standing off the side, looking unsure. Cassandra and Alonzo were no where in sight. Munkustrap just lowered his head again, sighing.

So much for regaining the tribe's trust.

Deuteronomy arrived and Munkustrap stood in front of the tyre, swaying as he tried to remain awake.

"Munkustrap, I'm very disappointed in you!" Munkustrap's eyes slipped close. He woke up with a startled cry as Deuteronomy hit him across the face, not hard because that would have sent Munkustrap to the ground…but enough to startle him awake.

"And you can't even stay awake to listen!"

"I-I'm sorry," Munkustrap whispered, his light green eyes catching sight of Alonzo. Alonzo just shook his head and walked away.

"Jenny," Deuteronomy called. She appeared.

"Take Munkustrap to your den…make sure he doesn't fall asleep, maybe then he'll learn to remain awake!" Deuteronomy said coldly as he stared at his middle son. Jenny took Munkustrap's paw and led him back to her den.

"H-How's Pouncival?" Munkustrap asked.

"He's a little shaken, and bruised, but he's okay," Jenny said coolly.

"Jenny, I'm so so sorry," Munkustrap apologized as she pushed him onto the floor. He looked up at her. She bustled around the den. Munkustrap's eyes slipped shut. He was smacked in the shoulder.

"Stay awake, Munkus," She told him.

"Jenny, please, I'm so tired," Munkustrap begged, tears slipping from his eyes. Jenny looked at him, shocked. He was crying, begging to be allowed to sleep. She knelt beside him.

"Munkus, when is the last time you slept?" She asked him worriedly.

"Four days ago," He whispered. She looked at him, shocked.

"And the last time you ate?"

"The same time," Jenny pushed him down onto the blankets, pulling another one around him, tucking him in.

"Go to sleep," She told him.

"But…Dad…"

"I'll deal with him, just sleep," Jenny told him, rubbing his head. "I'll have mice ready for you when you wake up," Munkustrap nodded, his eyes sliding shut. Skimble walked in and stared at Munkustrap asleep on the floor.

"I think this is the opposite of what Deuteronomy told you to do, love," Skimble told her.

"He told me he hasn't slept in four days, Skimble," Skimble frowned.

"Every time I left the den, he was always on the tyre or on patrol," He murmured.

"What happened to Alonzo?" Jenny asked, outraged that Munkustrap had been doing this by himself.

"I don't know, love," Skimble answered. They both looked at Munkustrap as he slept deeply.

Deuteronomy walked in an hour later and stopped when he saw Munkustrap curled up, asleep.

"Sir, we can explain," Jenny tried as she saw Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy held up his paw.

"It's okay, Jenny, I was coming to tell you to let him sleep…that was too harsh of me," He murmured. "It amazed me that he actually fell asleep,"

"That's because he hasn't slept or eaten in four days," Deuteronomy looked at Jenny, shocked.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Why?"

"He didn't say," Jenny said softly, looking at the sleeping Munkustrap. Pouncival came crawling in.

"Mu-um," He whined, he froze when he saw Munkustrap.

"What's wrong with Munkus?" Pounce asked.

"He isn't that well," Jenny said. Pounce crawled over to Munkustrap, laying beside him and resting his head on Munkustrap's side. Deuteronomy saw what Pouncival was doing and his heart softened.

"You don't blame him for you getting hurt?" Deuteronomy asked softly. Pouncival looked at him.

"No way!" Pounce said outraged. "Munkus has always looked out for us, so he fell asleep once and a Pollicle decided to attack, it isn't his fault…none of us expected it!" Deuteronomy smiled.

Cori watched as Deuteronomy left the den. He didn't know why Munkustrap would just fall asleep, it wasn't like him. Cori blinked.

This so better not have to do with Alonzo…not again.

Munkustrap yawned and stretched when he woke up. He rolled over expecting to see Alonzo but saw Pounce sprawled out beside him instead.

"Okay, then," Munkustrap murmured, patting the kittens head and sitting up, looking around Jenny's den.

"Here, dear," Munkustrap startled when bowl was pushed into his paws. Munkustrap looked up at Jenny.

"Eat it," She told him.

"Thanks," He murmured. Jenny watched as Munkustrap ate.

"What possessed you to go four days straight?" Jenny asked.

"I never got relieved," Munkustrap murmured.

"Did you even think of asking Skimble to cover for you while you got some sleep?"

"No…I haven't been thinking straight the last few days," Munkustrap admitted. Jenny looked at him, concerned.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I guess," He murmured. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about Pounce getting hurt," Munkustrap said.

"He doesn't blame you, you know," Jenny told him, looking at her youngest.

"Deuteronomy doesn't either, he came by last night to see you," Munkustrap blinked.

"He said he's sorry for being so hard on you," Munkustrap nodded.

Munkustrap left the den and went to go see Tugger. Tugger hugged him tightly the moment he walked into the den.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked worriedly. Munkustrap just nodded as they sat down. Misto walked over, sitting beside Tugger and pressing into his side.

"What happened, Munkus?" Tugger asked. "You've never fallen asleep before."

"I-I hadn't slept for four days," Munkustrap murmured.

"What? Why not?" Misto asked, shocked.

"Because I was never relieved," Munkustrap muttered.

"What about Alonzo?" Munkustrap flinched slightly. "Didn't he wonder why you didn't go back to the den?"

"He broke up with me," Munkustrap mumbled, staring at his paws. Tugger and Misto looked shocked.

"For what?" Misto asked, outraged.

"Because I was too submissive for him, that I was still the perfect Munkustrap that he loathed," Tugger snarled, pulling Munkustrap against him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Munk," Tugger murmured in his ear. Munkustrap nodded and hugged him back tightly. Misto watched the two brothers hug…he couldn't believe Alonzo, his cousin, would break up with Munkustrap over something like that…especially after everything Munk had been through lately.

"You should talk to him!" Tugger said a while later.

"Tugger, he told me never to speak to him again," Munkustrap told him.

"Well, show him he was wrong about you being submissive, go and stand up to him!"

"Tugs,"

"At least you know you tried," Misto piped up. Munkustrap sighed and got to his feet.

"Fine," He muttered. He left the den and walked back to Alonzo's. He took a deep breath and pushed aside the tarp that served as the door.

"Lonz," Munkustrap started to say but stopped, freezing in shock. Alonzo was sitting on the floor, Cassandra straddling his lap. Alonzo's arms were wrapped around her as they kissed furiously. Alonzo's honey eyes found Munkustrap over Cassandra's shoulder.

Munkustrap just stared at Alonzo's emotionless honey eyes before he ran from the den.

"Munkus!" Tugger cried as he watched Munkustrap bolt towards the yard gate. Munkustrap didn't listen, he just ran into the snowy streets, tears pouring from his eyes.

He felt so used, so betrayed.

Why would Alonzo do this to him?

Why?

Tugger and Misto watched Munkustrap tear from the yard.

"What did he do?" Tugger snarled. Tugger and Misto ran to Alonzo's yard. Misto arrived there first, his normally peaceful face was pulled into a snarl. He pulled aside the tarp and quickly let it go.

"Not how I wanted to see my cousin…ever," Misto shuddered, looking freaked out. Tugger tore open the tarp and ran in, grabbing Alonzo and dragging him out from under Cassandra.

"Hey!" Cassie cried as Tugger pulled Alonzo outside.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Tugger yelled as he shoved Alonzo onto the ground. Alonzo leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing.

"What did you do to him?" Tugger screamed. "He loved you and you broke his heart!" Tugger shoved Alonzo back.

The next thing they knew, they were rolling around, clawing and biting at each other.

"Oi!" Tugger and Alonzo were wrenched away from each other. Tugger was held by Skimble while Plato and Admetus had Alonzo. Tugger and Alonzo glared at each other through bloodied faces.

"What was this about?" Jenny asked angrily.

"He broke Munkus's heart!" Tugger hissed. "He let Munkustrap go four days without eat or sleep!" Everyone looked at Alonzo.

"Is this true?" Deuteronomy asked as he walked up.

"Every time I tried to relieve him, he told me to piss off," Alonzo lied, getting a need to protect his own tail.

"Liar!" Tugger hissed. Alonzo pulled out of Addie's and Plato's grip and walked into his den. Tugger pulled out of Skimble's grip and looked at Cori and Misto. They nodded and the three headed towards the gates.

"Where are you going?" Deuteronomy asked, blocking their way.

"To bring Munkus back," Cori answered. Deuteronomy shook his head as an icy wind blew through the yard.

"No, it's too cold now," Deuteronomy told them.

"Dad, Munkus is out there!" Tugger cried.

"We'll find him in the morning, he can take care of himself for tonight," Deuteronomy told them, pushing them back towards their dens. Tugger went grudgingly. Misto took Tugger's paw. Cori went with them, not in the mood to deal with Tantomile and Jerrie.

Munkustrap ran down the streets, putting as much distance between him and the yard. He shivered as the snow began to fall harder and the icy wind blew through his fur. He didn't care as he just continued to walk, going towards the park. He curled up under a tree, in the snow, tears still falling from his eyes. He barely flinched as a pile of snow fell from the tree and onto him. Munkustrap just closed his eyes. He began to shiver but he didn't move.

Munkustrap began to feel drowsy; he barely felt the cold anymore. Munkustrap's eyes slipped close and he surrendered to the crushing darkness.

"Bast, wake up, Munks!" Munkustrap just groaned as he was dug out from the snow and lifted up.

"C'mon, Munkus, stay awake for me," Munkustrap just shivered.

"It's alright," Munkustrap barely heard the voice above him as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Poor Munks…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Sickness

Munkustrap shivered and opened his eyes. He was lying in front of a fire place, which had a warm, raging fire burning in it, and he was covered in a thick blanket. He rolled his head around, his limbs felt like they were frozen.

"Easy, Munkus," Munkustrap looked around as he gently pushed back onto the nest he was tucked up in.

"M-Mac?" Munkustrap stammered, his teeth chattering. Macavity sat beside him.

"Yes," Macavity murmured, his silver eyes staring at him. Munkustrap sighed, shivering, as he rested his head back on the pillow.

"What were you thinking, Munk?" Macavity asked. "Running out into a snowstorm?"

"H-Had to g-get away," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity frowned.

"From what?" Munkustrap closed his eyes.

"Alonzo," He whispered. Macavity snarled.

"What did he do to you?" Macavity asked angrily.

"Broke up with me five days ago," Munkustrap sighed. "Left me on duty for four days straight,"

"Bast,"

"Then, when I went to go talk to him about it, I find him in the den with Cassandra…getting close," Macavity hissed.

"You knew about, didn't you?" Munkustrap asked.

"Actually, this wasn't of my doing," Macavity told him, rubbing Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap looked at him and saw he was telling the truth. Munkustrap closed his eyes.

That actually didn't make things any easier.

It would have been better if Macavity had just said he told Alonzo to cheat on Munkustrap.

But Macavity had nothing to do with it.

"Sorry, Munk," Macavity murmured, as though he had just read Munkustrap's mind.

"S'alright," Munkustrap murmured, his eyes still closed. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, pulling Munkustrap against his chest. Munkustrap was shivering; he gripped onto Macavity's chest fur, trying to move closer to his brother's warm body. Macavity wrapped the blanket around his brother before wrapping his arms around him.

"It's alright, Munks," Macavity murmured in his brother's ear. "I've got you," Munkustrap nodded, still shivering, and fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Tugger, Misto and Cori searched for Munkustrap as soon as the sun rose. They came back at sunset, and they still hadn't found them.

"Tugger?" Deuteronomy took a shocked step back when he saw Tugger's angry but sad eyes.

"We couldn't find him, we lost his scent!" Tugger yelled, tears slipping down his cheeks. "You should have let me go after him, we would have had him back!" Tugger pushed his dad back as Deuteronomy tried to put his paw on Tugger's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone!" Tugger growled before stalking to his den. Deuteronomy sighed, watching Tugger stalk off.

Alonzo watched from the tyre, he sighed and turned his head away.

He never wanted this to happen.

Deuteronomy stood by the tyre, looking at Alonzo.

"What is it?" Deuteronomy asked. Alonzo looked at Deuteronomy.

"Nothing, sir, I'm just thinking," Deuteronomy nodded. They both winced at the sound of something smashing in Tugger's den. They could hear Misto trying to calm him.

"Sir," Deuteronomy looked at Jenny as she walked up to him.

"Yes, Jenny?"

"I-I'm worried about Munkustrap," Alonzo looked at them both.

"Why, Jenny?" Deuteronomy asked softly. "He can take care of himself,"

"Sir, when Munkustrap ran from the yard last night, he wasn't in the best of mindset, he hasn't been thinking straight for days now," Jenny told him. "If he just collapsed somewhere in the snow, he's either really really sick right now, or he's dead," Deuteronomy blinked, shocked.

"If he spent more than an hour out in that snow storm last night, then there is a big chance that he has an extremely bad fever…maybe pneumonia." Jenny said sadly. "If he managed to get out before the snow-storm got bad, he may just have a fever, but he needs to be treated and soon," Deuteronomy sat down on an overturned flower pot, his head in his paws.

"We have to find him…I can't lose him," Deuteronomy whispered. Alonzo turned his gaze away.

Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, gently rubbing his sweaty head-fur as he shivered and sweated out the fever.

"How is he?" Macavity didn't bother looking up at Griddlebone.

"He's still feverish," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek.

"Aw, how cute is this?" Griddlebone basically squealed. "First, you got him by your side…then you tried to kill him, and now you saved him from the snow and are nursing him back to health!" Macavity growled slightly at Griddlebone but stopped when Munkustrap gave a small groan and stirred. Macavity gently rubbed Munkustrap's ears.

"Shh, it's alright, Munkus," Macavity said softly. "You're okay," Munkustrap's eyes slightly opened, his breathing ragged.

"M-Mac," He said, his voice hoarse. Macavity rubbed his cheek against Munkustrap's.

"You're okay," Macavity murmured. "You're going to be fine," Munkustrap gave a weak smile and his eyes slid shut. Macavity looked at Griddlebone as she moved towards him, bowl in hand as she crushed herbs while she walked.

"Is it ready?" Macavity asked, looking at her. She nodded and scooped a spoonful of the green, lumpy but liquidy stuff onto the spoon.

"You need to sit him up," Griddlebone said. Macavity pulled his brother's back against his chest. Munkustrap's head lolled against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity helped open Munkustrap's mouth before Griddlebone put the spoon in his mouth, tipping the liquid in.

"He isn't swallowing," Macavity said. Griddlebone just rubbed Munkustrap's throat and he swallowed. She smiled at him smugly. Macavity just rolled his eyes as Munkustrap started retching, his eyes opening and his tongue sticking out slightly.

"Ew," Munkustrap groaned, his tongue still sticking out. Macavity smiled.

"What was that?" Munkustrap asked, muffled, since his small pink tongue was still stuck outside of his mouth.

"Something that will help you feel better, Munkus," Griddlebone said. Munkustrap looked at her wearily. Griddlebone looked at the expression on his face. Munkustrap's light green eyes were fixed on her, but they were half shut. His pink tongue was sticking partway out of his mouth. Griddlebone laughed and got to her feet.

"That's a look," She laughed as she walked off. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, confused. Macavity gave a laugh and poked Munkustrap's tongue back into his mouth. Macavity still held onto Munkustrap as Munkustrap dozed off in his arms. Macavity hummed softly to his younger brother as Munkustrap slept. Macavity pulled the blanket back up over Munkustrap, but he still held Munkustrap in his arms.

Macavity still didn't know why Alonzo had broken up with his younger brother…but Macavity was going to find out, and he had a feeling Griddlebone knew why.

Cori walked up to the tyre and sat down, sighing heavily. It wasn't the same without Munkustrap…but some seemed relieved he was gone.

Jelly, Asparagus, Electra, Etcetera, Cassandra, Victoria, Plato…they were some that were openly glad that Munkustrap had ran. Admetus still looked sad. Munkustrap had been nice to him; he didn't think Admetus was just a clown.

Three days Munkustrap had been gone and no one knew if he was alive or if he had died due to sickness or if he had been attacked by a Pollicle. Cori missed his friend. His eyes narrowed as he watched Alonzo take Cassandra's paw and walk off. Cori leapt to his feet, his teeth bared.

'_Stay out of it, Cori!' _

'_Stay out of my head!'_ Cori hissed back at his sister.

'_Cori, just don't, please…not again!'_

Cori blocked his connection with her and stalked towards Alonzo. He grabbed Alonzo's ear, dragging him away from Cassandra.

"Ow, ow, ow, Cori, what the hell?" Alonzo yelped as Cori let him go. Alonzo rubbed his ear.

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?" Cori hissed. "And I know you were responsible for everything…for him falling asleep, you never even tried to relieve him!" Alonzo just blinked as he rubbed his ear.

"Munkustrap could be dead because of you," Cori told him. "Don't you at least feel some sort of guilt?"

"Why should I?" Alonzo asked, emotionless. "He chose to run from the yard into a snow-storm,"

"Because he caught you with Cassandra just five days after you broke up with him…for the most stupid reason!"

"Just stay out of it, Cori," Alonzo growled.

"Oh yeah…or else what?" Cori snarled. Alonzo just opened his mouth before closing it.

"Or else it's out of my paws," Alonzo mumbled before walking off. Cori frowned.

What is Bast's name was going on now?

Macavity walked back towards Munkustrap's room, carrying a rat. Munkustrap had been here a week and a half since Macavity had found Munkustrap buried in the snow. Macavity shuddered, that had creeped him out, he thought he was going to lose his favourite brother.

_Macavity was walking through the snow, walking back to his lair when he suddenly caught scent of Munkustrap. Munkustrap's scent was angry, upset…yes; Macavity could detect it in his scent. Macavity looked up as the snow began to fall heavier. _

"_Munkus!" Macavity called, running after Munkustrap's scent._

_He followed it to the park._

"_Munkustrap, where are you?" Macavity yelled, his head whipping around trying to find any sight of silver fur. _

"_Munk!" Macavity screamed, his voice echoing around the empty park. Macavity moved forward, sniffing frantically, trying to find his brother. _

"_Come on, Munk, talk to me!" Macavity's silver eyes scanned the park once more and landed on a pile of shifting snow._

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no," Macavity muttered as he ran to the snow. He quickly dug at it and managed to uncover silver fur. _

"_Bast, wake up, Munks!" Macavity cried as he dug the snow off of his brother. Munkustrap gave a weak groan in reply. Macavity could see the blueness of Munkustrap's lips. He pulled Munkustrap from the snow and lifted him into his arms. Munkustrap was freezing cold. _

"_C'mon, Munkus, stay awake for me!" Macavity begged his brother as he started to run back to his lair. His brother just shivered uncontrollably in his arms. _

"_It's alright," Macavity whispered as they arrived at Macavity's lair. Munkustrap eyes stayed shut but he shivered non-stop. _

"_Griddle!" Macavity yelled as he ran into the old, abandoned bed and breakfast he had taken over. The white Persian appeared. She caught sight of Munkustrap in Macavity's arms and her eyes widened. _

"_Set up the fire in my room, get blankets!" He ordered. Griddlebone ran ahead as Macavity carried his brother to his room. Griddlebone already had the fire going, she tossed more sticks into it. She poked a nest of blankets._

"_Set him here, I'll get more blankets," She breathed before running out of the room. Macavity slowly set his uncontrollably shivering brother onto the nest just as Griddlebone ran back in. She wrapped the fluffy, thick blanket around Munkustrap, tucking him tight._

"_What happened?" She panted, looking at Macavity as Macavity pulled more blankets over his brother, trying to stop the shivering._

"_I found him buried under a foot of snow in the park," Macavity murmured, stroking Munkustrap's cold head. _

"_Will he be okay, Griddle?" Macavity asked, worried. He didn't want his brother to die._

"_He should be okay now…he'll be sick, but we'll help him through it," Griddlebone told him softly, seeing how worried Macavity looked._

"_What possessed him to go out in this weather?" Macavity muttered to himself. Griddle shrugged. Macavity continued rubbing Munkustrap's ears._

"_You'll be okay," He murmured softly in Munkustrap's ear._

Macavity opened the door to his room, finding Munkustrap curled up still.

"Munk?" Munkustrap looked at him.

"Hi," Munkustrap mumbled, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around him.

"How are you feeling?" Macavity asked, sitting next to him.

"Okay," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity handed the mice to him.

"You need to eat," Macavity told him. He watched as Munkustrap slowly ate the mice.

"Are you going to go back to the yard?" Macavity asked a few moments later. Munkustrap looked at him.

"I'm giving you the choice, Munks," Macavity told him softly. "I'm not going to keep you here if you don't want to be here," Munkustrap blinked.

"You can stay here if you want…or you can go back to the yard," Munkustrap turned his head away, his shoulders slumping.

"Munkus?" Macavity asked softly, resting his paw on Munkustrap's back.

"I can't go back," He whispered. "They hate me,"

"I highly doubt that," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked at him.

"They do, they haven't trusted me since…well," Macavity nodded. "They were so angry when I fell asleep," Macavity frowned. "Plato shoved me to the ground, they yelled at me…Dad hit me," Macavity's eyes widened.

"Alonzo didn't even try to help me," Munkustrap whispered, burying his face into his paws as he sobbed. Macavity wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Come on," Macavity murmured. "There are still Jellicles at the yard who love you," Macavity tried to make him feel better. "Tugger, Misto, Cori, Bomba, Deme, Admetus…I know they still like you," Munkustrap just shook his head.

"Six out of how many?" Munkustrap asked, looking at him.

"Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, Jemima…I know they still love you,"

"Mac, just stop, please," Munkustrap begged softly. Macavity went quiet. Munkustrap rested his forehead against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity just held him.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Macavity asked him quietly. Munkustrap was still for a moment.

Then, he nodded.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aw, caring Macavity!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review, pretty please?

Luv HGP!


	4. If only

Three weeks had passed since Munkustrap had said he had wanted to stay with Macavity. Macavity was walking to his and Munkustrap's room when he paused outside the door, hearing Munkustrap singing.

_I conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside_  
_Oh I don't even mind (Yeah)_

_It's all your fault_  
_You called me beautiful_  
_You turned me out_  
_And now I can't turn back_  
_I hold my breath_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air_  
_And it's not fair_

_Da da dada da dada da_  
_Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada_

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say (What else could I say)_  
_To make you turn around and come back this way (Would you just come back this way)_  
_I feel like we could be really awesome together_  
_So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)_

_It's all your fault_  
_You called me beautiful_  
_You turned me out_  
_And now I can't turn back_  
_I hold my breath_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air_  
_And it's not fair_

_I would never pull the trigger_  
_But I've cried wolf a thousand times_  
_I wish you could_  
_Feel as bad as I do_  
_I have lost my mind_

_It's all your fault_  
_You called me beautiful_  
_You turned me out_  
_And now I can't turn back_  
_I hold (I hold) my breath (My breath)_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air (running out of air)_  
_And it's not fair_

_(Oh yeah_  
_It's all your fault)_

_I hold my breath_  
_Because you were perfect_  
_But I'm running out of air_  
_And it's not (It's not) fair_

Macavity closed his eyes before walking in. Munkustrap was huddled up on the window seat, his back heaving. Macavity walked over to him, sitting beside him and hugging him tightly.

"Shh, Munk, it's going to be alright," Macavity mumbled in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap nodded, crying softly as he buried his head into his brother's shoulder.

Tugger sat on the tyre, his head pressed into his paws.

He missed Munkustrap…he missed his brother. Three weeks he had been gone and Tugger didn't know if he was alive or dead. Tugger didn't even bother looking up when someone sat beside him.

"How are you?" Tugger looked at Cori.

"Misto's kinda pissed off," Tugger mumbled.

"Why?" Cori questioned.

"I kinda destroyed the den…and a fair few of his things," Tugger sighed, "When we came back to the yard and we couldn't find Munk, I lost it…he's still fuming, he knows why and he understands it but he's still angry I broke our things," Cori nodded. "I went to talk to Alonzo," Cori said. Tugger looked at him.

"I asked him what the hell he was thinking," Cori murmured.

"He told me not to look into it…that if I did it was out of his paws,"

"Come on, Cori, you don't believe him!"

"I don't know, Tugger,"

"He's trying to save his own tail!"

"Tugger,"

"No, Cori, he doesn't give a damn about Munkustrap!" Tugger hissed. "If he did, then he'd feel some guilt about Munkustrap missing, he'd be upset that Munkus is probably…that he's probably…" Tugger trailed off, sobbing. Misto walked up at that moment, hugging Tugger tightly. Cori looked around, seeing a pair of honey eyes disappear.

Cori hissed and followed them.

"Stop!" Cori snarled, grabbing his arm.

"Cori, just…just let me go!" Alonzo begged. Cori blinked.

"You are feeling guilt," Cori murmured. Alonzo lowered his head.

"I don't want Munkustrap to be dead," Alonzo mumbled.

"Well, you didn't go out and get him!" Cori hissed.

"Because I couldn't!"

"Yes you could have!"

"No, I couldn't of!"

"Alonzo, no one was stopping you!"

"You don't know anything, Cori!" Alonzo yelled at him. "You think you know everything because you're a mystic but you know nothing, Cori!"

"I don't think I know everything!" Cori yelled back. "If I did I would know why you broke Munkustrap's heart!"

"Why don't you scry him again?" Alonzo asked bitterly. "Worked pretty damn well last time,"

"Piss off," Cori snarled.

"You think you're so damn good, Cori!" Alonzo snarled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cori yelled at him. "I'm trying to help my best friend and you're blindsiding me at every turn!"

"Because you don't know what you're getting into!" Alonzo shouted.

"What am I getting into then?" Cori snarled. "Enlighten me!"

"Piss off," Alonzo hissed and walked off.

"You're a bloody hero, you know that?" Cori hissed after him. Alonzo turned, his honey eyes hard.

"Just…don't, Cori," Alonzo spat and walked away. Alonzo hissed, walking away.

If only Cori knew…if only, if only. Alonzo leaned against the den.

If only Cori knew how much guilt was eating at Cori, if how much Alonzo was hurting.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day`s a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned  
Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day,_  
_If tomorrow was too late,_  
_To say goodbye to yesterday.._  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you have?_  
_If today was your last day_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_  
_What`s worth the price is always worth the fight_  
_Every second counts cause there`s no second try_  
_So live it like you`re never living twice_  
_Don`t take the free ride in your whole life_

_If today was your last day,_  
_If tomorrow was too late,_  
_To say goodbye to yesterday.._  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you have?_  
_And would you call old friends you never see.._  
_Reminisce old memories?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_And would you find that one your dreaming of,_  
_Swear up and down to God above,_  
_That you`ll finally fall in love?_  
_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day,_  
_Would you make your mark,_  
_On mending a broken heart?_  
_You know it`s never too late,_  
_To shoot for the stars,_  
_Regardless of who you are._  
_So do whatever it takes,_  
_Cause you can`t rewind_  
_A moment in this life._  
_Let nothing stand in your way,_  
_Cause the hands of time_  
_Are never on your side_

_If today was your last day,_  
_If tomorrow was too late,_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you have?_  
_And would you call old friends you never see.._  
_Reminisce old memories?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_And would you find that one your dreaming of,_  
_Swear up and down to God above,_  
_That you`ll finally fall in love?_  
_If today was your last day_

Alonzo sighed.

If _they_ ever found out that Cori knew, Cori would be in so much trouble and so would Alonzo.

They were watching…well, someone was watching. Alonzo knew.

"Are you happy?" He screamed at them. The eyes disappeared. Alonzo growled and walked into his den, flopping onto his nest. He could still detect some of Munkustrap's scent. He started crying.

He hoped to the Everlasting Cat that Munkustrap was alive…and that he was safe.

If only they knew that Alonzo did that to save Munkustrap and Misto, if only they knew!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Songs are: It's all your fault by P!NK and If today was your last day by Nickelback.

Sorry it's shorter than usual but I've been chasing baby birds around my backyard once more.

Thanks to Robinsmum and Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees, who were the only ones who reviewed last chapter!

Please read and review, please please please please!

Luv HGP!


	5. Silent pleads

Macavity looked up as Munkustrap walked in.

"Hey," He said. Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"Hi," Macavity said, looking down at the cat kneeling by Macavity's feet. Munkustrap walked to stand beside Macavity. The cat whimpered and looked pleadingly at Munkustrap. Munkustrap didn't even look at him.

"H-Help," The Tom whispered.

"Shut up!" Macavity snarled, kicking the Tom back. Munkustrap's ears pressed back slightly.

"What were you after, Munkus?" Macavity asked, looking away from the Tom. Munkustrap just gave a small shake of his head. Macavity looked at his younger brother and frowned.

"You're still thinking about Alonzo, aren't you?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap gave a nod. Macavity sighed.

"Sorry, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity stood up, taking his shoulder.

"Come on," Macavity sighed. Macavity muttered instructions to a hench-cat before leaving the room with Munkustrap. They both went to the roof, looking over the town.

"I still can't figure out why," Munkustrap sighed a few moments later.

"Maybe because he's a jerk?" Macavity suggested. Munkustrap shook his head.

"There's something else…" Munkustrap murmured.

"I might know what," Macavity hissed before walking to find Griddlebone. She was in her room, like always. She didn't bother looking up.

"Yes, Macavity?" She asked boredly.

"What did you tell Alonzo?" Griddlebone looked up. She frowned.

"So you figured out it was me, huh?" She asked, pushing the bowl aside.

"Why did you do it to Munkus?" Macavity asked he walked over to her.

"Because I found Alonzo cuddling and smooching with Cassandra," Griddlebone said disgustingly.

"He was going to break Munkustrap's heart anyway…I just made it…less painful," Griddlebone said slowly.

"What did you do to get Alonzo to break up with him?" Macavity asked, leaning against her desk.

"Said I'd hurt Mistoffelees and take Munkustrap away for good if he didn't do what I told him to,"

"And he agreed?"

"He's a little coward," Griddlebone yawned.

"Hm…guess it was better for Munk not to find Alonzo cheating on him with Cassandra," Macavity murmured.

"He was cheating on me?" Macavity and Griddlebone both looked at the door, they had both failed to notice Munkustrap had come in.

"Aw, Munk," Macavity sighed.

"Sorry, Babe," Griddlebone piped up. Munkustrap shrugged, walking in and sitting on the stool beside Griddlebone.

"Guess it was better this way then," Munkustrap murmured. Griddlebone wrapped her arm around him.

"You deserve better than that lying cheating scum," She told him. He looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Griddle," Munkustrap murmured. She hugged him tightly.

"Anything for you, Munkus," She told him softly. Macavity watched as his younger sibling was hugged and comforted by Griddlebone. Macavity sighed and left the room.

"Alonzo,"

"Bugger off, Cori,"

"Not until you tell me why,"

"Then you'll be waiting a while,"

"Stop being a wuss and tell me!"

"Piss off!"

"Never,"

"Cori, just drop it!"

"Just tell me, Alonzo!"

"NO!"

Cori growled and followed after Alonzo as Alonzo stormed off. Alonzo went into his den. Cori stayed outside.

"You can't hide forever," Cori called.

"Cori…I swear to the Everlasting Cat if you don't get lost…!"

"What?" Cori challenged.

"Cori, just drop it!"

"Nope,"

"Gah!"

"Just tell me why and I'll leave you alone," Cori said. Alonzo pulled back the tarp, stepping outside.

"If I tell you, you swear not to tell anyone and to leave me alone?"

"Yes," Cori promised. Alonzo grabbed Cori's paw, dragging him into a secluded part of the yard.

"Well?" Cori asked when Alonzo let him go.

"Griddlebone…she, uh, caught me and Cassie hugging," Alonzo said slowly.

"You were cheating on Munkustrap?" Cori snarled.

"No!" Alonzo exclaimed. "Cassie and I, we're just really close now, Munk still has my heart,"

"Griddlebone…" Cori sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Alonzo mumbled. "She caught us and said if I didn't break up with Munkustrap that she'd hurt Misto and take Munkus away for good," Cori blinked.

"Do you honestly think I'd believe that crap?" Cori hissed. Alonzo threw up his paws.

"It's the truth, Cori!" Alonzo yelped. "I couldn't face seeing Munkustrap after that, I just couldn't have him taken away!"

"Well, now he's gone!"

"Scry into his mind, please," Alonzo pleaded. "I want to know if he's alive," Cori looked at Alonzo, who suddenly looked broken. Cori lowered his head. He was about to answer when he and Alonzo suddenly stiffened, fur on necks prickling.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Alonzo began muttering.

"Lonz?" Cori asked, worried that he had lost his nut.

"S-She said if I told anyone that she would know…" Alonzo said, looking at Cori. "And she'd take care of them," Cori's eyes widened.

"Cori, run!" Alonzo cried as they both detected movement. Cori turned and went to run when he found himself pressed against a large chest. Cori quickly backed away towards Alonzo. Cats moved from the shadows, surrounding both of the Toms. Alonzo and Cori stood back to back, staring at the cats.

"Griddlebone," Cori looked over Alonzo's shoulder as he heard Alonzo's whisper. The white Persian was standing there, arms crossed.

"I thought I told you to tell no one," She hissed. Cori was surprised to see Alonzo shaking but he quickly got control of that.

"You got Munkustrap killed!" Griddlebone's lips pulled into a smile.

"Are you certain he is dead?" She asked him. Cori leapt to Alonzo's sides, snarling.

"Where is he?" Cori snarled at her. She looked at him coldly. He hissed.

"Somewhere where he is loved and cared for," Griddlebone said. Cori's eyes narrowed.

"Grab him," Griddlebone said boredly. The hench-cats leapt forward, grabbing Cori's arms. Cori struggled, hissing and trying to bite them.

"No!" Alonzo pleaded. "Don't, just leave him!" Cori whimpered as he was gripped tightly around his chest. Alonzo watched as a paw was placed tightly over Cori's mouth, stopping him from yelling out. Cori was struggling against the hench-cats grips as they dragged him to Griddlebone. She looked at him thoughtfully, he looked at her hatefully.

"Good…say you know nothing about this, Alonzo," Griddlebone said, looking at Alonzo. "As far as your concerned, you and Cori argued and he stormed off, you haven't seen him since," Cori looked at Alonzo, his green eyes pleading.

"You don't do what I ask and next time Mistoffelees will pay the price," Griddlebone warned him. Alonzo's honey eyes widened. "You really don't want your little cousin to be hurt…or killed because you couldn't keep a small lie going?" Alonzo lowered his head.

"No," He murmured.

"Good, now scram!" Alonzo looked back at them. Cori was struggling, looking at Alonzo, silently pleading with him to help him. Alonzo just shook his head and walked off. Cori gave a muffled cry behind the paw. Griddlebone looked at him.

"Come on then," She told her hench-cats. She and the hench-cats walked off, dragging Cori with them.

Munkustrap was sitting on the window seat when Macavity came to see him. It was midday now, and Munkustrap was looking out at the bustling town.

"Munkus," Macavity said, sitting opposite him.

"Mac," Munkustrap said a little while later. Macavity looked at him, watching as Munkustrap drew his legs up.

"What's wrong, Munk?" Macavity asked.

"I-I know I'm with you now…but I don't want to fight anymore," Munkustrap whispered, staring out the window.

"I-I just don't want to," Macavity blinked, looking at his younger sibling.

"Okay, you don't need to," Macavity told him, though he was disappointed. Munkustrap was a fantastic fighter. It would be a shame to lose him.

"I…I'll still train if you want me to…but I don't want to fight outside with other cats," Macavity nodded, sighing a sigh of relief.

"Good, I can deal with that," Macavity told him. Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"There's something I need to show you," Macavity said, pulling Munkustrap up and leading him from the room.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked as Macavity led him toward the basement, where the cells were. Macavity opened the door to one room, throwing light on a bloodied and battered figure lying sprawled out on the stone floor. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Cori!" Munkustrap whispered, running in and collapsing beside his friend. Cori groaned and looked up at Munkustrap.

"Munk," He whispered through split and swollen lips. "You're alive," Munkustrap blinked.

"M-Mac, why is he here?" Munkustrap asked, looking over his bloodied and battered friend.

"He found out why Alonzo dumped you," Macavity said. "I couldn't let him spread it around the Jellicles," Munkustrap looked at Cori. Cori was staring at him sadly.

"T-Tugger misses you…a lot," Cori wheezed. "He practically destroyed his and Misto's den," Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"Munkustrap, go back to your room…I want to discuss something with Coricopat," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, unsure.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Munks," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded, unsure, and got to his feet, leaving the room. Macavity walked and sat beside Cori. Cori looked up at him, hissing in pain as his bruised body protested the smallest of movements.

"I have a proposition for you, Coricopat," Macavity said. Cori looked at him.

"I know you have nothing for you at the yard," Macavity continued. "Jemima left you, your sister moved out to be mates with Mungojerrie of all Toms," Cori just blinked.

"You have a large den all to yourself and you're lonely,"

"What are you?" Cori asked. Macavity looked at him, confused. "Are the evil Macavity or are you some weird human psychologist saying how bad my life is?" Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Now," Macavity said. "You can either choose to remain in this room as a prisoner for the rest of your life…or you can choose to wander around my lair, looking after Munkustrap and being his friend but you are not to leave," Cori looked at Macavity.

"Well?" Cori blinked.

"This offer is done the moment I leave the room, Coricopat," Macavity growled.

"So choose!" Cori sighed.

"The second option," Cori murmured. Macavity nodded.

"Good boy," Macavity said, patting Cori on the back of his head. Cori stared at him. Macavity pulled Cori up.

"Time to go," Macavity said, pulling the weakened Cori from the room. Munkustrap looked up from where he had been pacing. He ran over and took Cori from Macavity. Cori gave Munkustrap a weak smile as Munkustrap pulled Cori over to his nest and started cleaning his wounds.

Macavity watched his younger brother tend to his friend. Cori was wincing as Munkustrap's tongue hit the torn and bruised flesh.

Macavity left the room, walking back to his throne room.

It would be good to have Cori here, it would be good for Munkustrap. It would be good for Munkustrap to have a friend that he knew would be there for him.

Macavity smiled as he sat down.

It was also another less Jellicle to kill.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Well…there you go, I'm tired, it's all my over-worked and tired brain could come up with.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Macavity's plan

Cori looked up as he saw Munkustrap and Macavity lying side by side on the nest opposite him. Macavity's tail was draped over Munkustrap's back protectively. Cori stared at them, watching as their backs both rose and fell with every breath they took. He sighed and set his head back down on his paws.

He wondered if anyone had even noticed he was missing yet.

Tantomile walked out of Cori's den, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Tugger asked as he and Misto walked out.

"Cori isn't in his den," She said.

"He's probably walking," Misto suggested. Tantomile frowned.

"He was meant to meet me here this morning, he wouldn't have gone for a walk if he knew we were meeting up," Tantomile said. Tugger frowned.

"I knew he was tailing Alonzo, pestering him about Munkustrap but that's the last time I saw him," Tantomile sighed.

"Maybe he'll turn up later," She murmured. Tugger and Misto nodded and watched as Tantomile walked over to Mungojerrie.

"I wonder where he's gone," Misto murmured. Tugger shrugged before reaching down, kissing Misto.

"I have to help Bomba with something," Tugger told him. "I'll see you back at the den," Misto nodded and watched Tugger walk off.

Misto walked to the tyre and sat beside Alonzo. Alonzo flinched.

"Hey, Misto," Alonzo muttered, looking back over the yard.

"You know where Cori is, don't you?" Misto asked, staring out over the yard.

"N-No," Alonzo stammered.

"Lying isn't going to get you anywhere, Lonz," Misto said, looking at his older cousin.

"I really don't know where he is, Misto," Alonzo said, which was the truth, he had no idea where Macavity's lair was. Misto looked at him.

"He came to see me, to pester and annoy me about Munkustrap," Alonzo said. "And then he stormed off," Misto looked at Alonzo and sighed.

"Fine," Misto murmured before he stood up and left. Alonzo watched him go, feeling terrible.

Macavity watched as Asparagus was thrown into the empty pool. Asparagus gave a weak groan and looked up. Macavity had decided it was time to kill off the Jellicles, in one of the worst ways possible. It was why he chose to make his lair at the abandoned bed and breakfast, because it was next to an abandoned indoor pool. Asparagus stood up, looking up at Macavity. Macavity smiled.

There was no way Asparagus could escape, Macavity had made sure of that.

"What do you want from me?" Asparagus asked. Macavity shrugged.

"Nothing actually," Macavity said. "You're just my test subject," Asparagus frowned.

"For what?" Asparagus demanded to know, looking around the empty pool he was in, trying to find a way out.

"Painful death methods," Macavity yawned. Asparagus looked at him, shocked and terrified.

"Why me?" He yelped. "You hate Tugger, why don't you use him?" Macavity stared at him blankly.

"You suggest I use my baby brother for this, instead of you?" Macavity asked. Asparagus nodded.

"Well, even I find that cowardly," Macavity hissed. Asparagus gulped.

"And for that…well," Macavity grinned.

"Release the Pollicle," Macavity called, laughing. Asparagus went pale, watching as a large pit bull was released from a cage on the other side of the pool, which Asparagus had failed to notice. Asparagus trembled as the dog walked towards him, drooling.

Macavity examined his long claws when he heard Asparagus's screams of pain and the sound of flesh tearing. He yawned and walked away.

Munkustrap and Cori both looked out the window when they heard the screams. They both exchanged worried looks. Munkustrap stood up and headed towards the door, Cori hurried after him.

They both left the lair silently and walked into the abandoned pool. Munkustrap covered his nose with his paw at the overwhelming smell of blood. Cori just wrinkled his nose.

"Poor cat," Munkustrap mumbled, knowing that some cat had been killed here. They walked in further, walking towards the edge of the pool. Cori took one look and scampered away, throwing up violently in the corner.

"Asparagus," Munkustrap breathed, seeing bits of Asparagus spread around the empty pool.

"Oh, Bast," Cori groaned before throwing up again. Munkustrap just stared, shocked at the remains of Asparagus.

"What are you two doing here?" Munkustrap froze and slowly turned around. Macavity was standing by Cori, who was still kneeling on the ground from where he was being sick. Cori was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You killed Asparagus," Munkustrap breathed. Macavity shrugged, looking at Cori. Cori shuddered and looked back at the floor.

"Out…now," Macavity growled slowly. Cori rose to his feet, Munkustrap walked over.

"Both of you…out," Munkustrap looked at Cori. Cori looked at him pleadingly.

"Mac, what did you do?" Munkustrap asked, motioning to the empty pool, which contained the remnants of Asparagus.

"Killed him," Macavity answered, uncaring. Munkustrap blinked, he winced when Macavity moved closer to Cori, who automatically took a step back.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, watching as Macavity grabbed Cori's arm and pulled him towards him. Cori stared at Macavity. Macavity looked at him.

"Now, whose idea was it to come here?" Macavity asked slowly, glaring at Cori.

"Mine," Munkustrap answered. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, letting go of Cori's arm. Cori rubbed his upper arm, wincing.

"Why did you come here?"

"Screaming," Munkustrap answered simply. Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"Which I'm guessing was Asparagus," Macavity moved over to stand in front of Munkustrap, grabbing Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap looked at his brother.

"I did it for you," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap blinked.

"By killing Asparagus, how?"

"Because he hurt you," Macavity growled. "He hurt my little brother!" Macavity looked at his slightly shorter brother.

"And he suggested that I use Tugger instead of him," Macavity watched as Munkustrap bristled.

"Did he?" Cori asked skeptically.

"Yes," Macavity answered. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, seeing the truth in his silver eyes.

"I'm going to get back at everyone who ever hurt you, Munk," Macavity promised. Munkustrap blinked.

"L-Like Asparagus?" Munkustrap asked. "Will you…hurt them like you hurt Asparagus?"

"Yes,"

"No!" Cori cried. Macavity hit back, sending Cori sliding across the floor. Munkustrap stared at Macavity. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, staring at him.

He was partly lying…but getting back at the ones who hurt Munkustrap did give him a good reason to kill the Jellicles.

"W-Why kill them?" Munkustrap asked quickly. Macavity looked at him.

"I-I mean, why not make them suffer?" Macavity blinked. "Why not make them your slaves?" Macavity tilted his head.

"Hm," Macavity said thoughtfully. "Would it be you just don't want me to kill them?"

"No," Munkustrap answered quickly. "It's just…you kill them and it's a waste, you put them out of their misery and they don't learn anything," Macavity tilted his head, before smiling.

"You're a smart one, Munkus," Macavity laughed. Cori sat up, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Good, go back to your room…I'll call for you later," Munkustrap nodded, walking over to Cori and helping him up from the floor.

They both left with Macavity watching them.

"Cori is missing!" Tantomile cried. "It's been three days since anyone has seen him!" Bomba and Demeter looked at her softly. Alonzo watched from the tyre.

He couldn't take it anymore!

"Misto, call everyone here, please," Alonzo called. Misto looked at him.

"Please, it's important," Alonzo practically begged. Misto nodded and walked off. Alonzo stood on the tyre when everyone had gathered.

"T-There's something I have to tell you," Alonzo announced to them. "It's my fault everything is happening, that Munkustrap is gone, that Cori is gone…it's all my fault,"

"What did you do?" Tugger asked, surprisingly calm.

"Cassie and I…we would meet up, it wouldn't go anything past a hug because I really do love Munkustrap but…but Griddlebone thought it was something else," Alonzo paused as everyone gasped. "She said if I didn't break up with Munkustrap that she would hurt Misto, maybe even kill him, and she'd take Munkustrap away from us forever," Alonzo lowered his head. "I thought breaking up with him would be the best that way Misto was safe and Munkustrap was still in the yard with us, even though we'd both be heartbroken," They were all shocked.

"I-I let Munkustrap go four days without sleep or food because I was too cowardly to face him, I just couldn't do it…" Alonzo looked up.

"He caught me in a moment of weakness and ran from the yard…I wish I had gone after him now, I wish I had told him everything," Alonzo rubbed his eyes.

"Cori knew something was up, he wouldn't leave me alone…so eventually I told him, even though Griddlebone had warned me something bad would happen if I told," Alonzo shut his eyes.

"I told Cori what had really happened and Griddlebone appeared, she took him away…she said if I told anyone, she'd come back and kill Misto," Alonzo looked at his paws.

"I-I don't know if Cori is dead or alive…I don't know how Munkustrap is, all I know is he is back with Macavity," Alonzo sighed, looking up.

"I'm sorry," Alonzo mumbled. The Jellicles didn't know what to say.

They were saved the trouble of answering when Macavity's evil laughter rang through the yard. Tugger looked at Alonzo, seeing him trembling. Macavity's hench-cats sprung out of every direction, making it impossible for the Jellicles to escape. Macavity appeared on the tyre beside Alonzo, who he easily shoved off. Tugger caught Alonzo just before he hit the ground.

"Damn, they've spooked you good," Tugger muttered as he set Alonzo on his feet. Alonzo looked at Tugger nervously. Tugger noticed the dark bags under Alonzo's eyes and how much skinnier he was. Macavity grinned as he crouched on the tyre, staring at them all.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it, Griddle?" Macavity asked as the white Persian appeared by his right.

"Extremely," Griddlebone grinned.

"What do you want from us?" Jellylorum yelled. Macavity's grin got even larger.

"You know, your mate asked me the exact same thing before I had him killed,"

"You're lying, he's at his humans!" Jelly cried.

"Nope…he's lying in pieces at the abandoned pool," Macavity grinned as Jelly wailed and collapsed against Jenny.

"And to answer the question," Macavity said, raising his voice over the uproar of the Jellicles. They all went silent.

"This is my revenge against you all," Macavity growled. "For hurting my little brother," The Jellicles were silent.

"Those who haven't hurt him as much as the others will be treated better…the others, well," Macavity grinned. "Let's see if you can last a week,"

The Jellicles were grabbed and dragged off.

Macavity watched as they split the Jellicles into two rooms. One was for the ones who hurt Munkustrap and would be punished…the others were the ones who were nice to Munkus.

Macavity shrugged as he walked away. It made it easier about knowing who to torture, who to kill and who to keep as slaves.

"Munkus, what were you thinking?" Cori whispered, watching as the Jellicles were carried in.

"Stalling," Munkustrap murmured, watching them as well.

"Stalling?" Cori questioned quietly.

"I couldn't let Macavity kill them; I had to think of something that would stop him getting them ripped apart by Pollicles," Cori nodded. Macavity walked into the room, Munkustrap and Cori turned to look at him.

"Come on," Macavity purred, smiling at his brother. Munkustrap followed him from the room, the glare Macavity giving Cori telling him to stay. Cori stayed sitting on the window seat, sighing.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken a while, but my brain has been dead, I'm not kidding…I've had nothing…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Suspicion

Munkustrap followed Macavity down into the basement of the bed and breakfast.

"Get off of me!" Munkustrap's ears flicked when he heard several familiar voices.

"Two rooms?" Munkustrap questioned quietly.

"One for the Jellicles who hurt you, the other is filled with the ones who stayed your friend," Macavity answered. He nodded to a third door.

"And that," Macavity grinned. "Well," He opened the door, letting Munkustrap see.

Alonzo was slumped on the floor, chains around his wrists and ankles, attaching him to the wall. Munkustrap was frozen as he stared at Alonzo's already bloodied body.

"I'm letting you have him," Macavity whispered in Munkustrap's ear. "Whatever you want to do to him, he's yours to do it to," Munkustrap looked back at Macavity, Macavity was grinning. Munkustrap gave a small smile back, trying not to make Macavity suspicious. Macavity laughed and walked from the room, leaving Munkustrap staring at Alonzo. Munkustrap left moments later.

Macavity stood in the doorway of the room which contained the Jellicles that helped make Munkustrap's life hard. Jelly, Electra, Etcetera, Cassandra, Plato, Victoria, Exotica and Gus were all in there.

Admetus, Tugger, Misto, Bomba, Demeter, Jemima, Tantomile, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Jenny, Skimble, Tumble and Pounce were in the other room. Macavity looked at the Jellicles he planned to torture and kill. At least there were few, because it meant he would have more slaves.

Days went by quickly, slowly for the prisoners. Misto was curled up in Tugger's arms, gently licking at a small wound on Tugger's chest. The Jellicles in this room were relatively unscathed but they knew the same wasn't to be said for the ones in the next room, they had heard the screaming, the begging, the pleading and the sound of claws hitting flesh.

They had seen Munkustrap, he had followed Macavity in, his green eyes scanning over them all, looking relieved. They were all shocked to see Munkustrap standing by Macavity's side. Munkustrap had cautiously walked to Tugger's side, gently touching his shoulder. Tugger had put his paw on top of Munkustrap's before bursting out crying and hugging Munkustrap's waist, sobbing into his stomach. Munkustrap had rubbed the back of his head, murmuring softly to him as Macavity watched.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Tugger sobbed into Munkus's stomach. Munkustrap had gently fallen to his knees, hugging Tugger close. Tugger had held onto Munkustrap tightly. Macavity had been leaning against the doorway, watching with interest.

It was then the Jellicles knew in that room that Munkustrap hadn't turned completely, he was still the loving Tom he had always been. Misto had slowly crawled up. Munkustrap had opened his arm and let Misto join in on the hug. Misto cuddled in between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother.

Tugger looked over at Jenny and Skimble, who were holding their sons. Jenny and Skimble gave him a small smile. Tugger held Misto closer. Misto purred and rubbed his head against Tugger's chest.

Munkustrap and Macavity walked into Alonzo's cell. Alonzo was standing up, nearing the centre of the room, the chains around his wrists and ankles hanging limp against the floor. Alonzo turned to look at Munkustrap, his honey eyes sad. Macavity stood close to Munkustrap. Munkustrap could feel the warmth coming from Macavity's body; feel his fur itching against Munkustrap's side. Alonzo was staring at Munkustrap sadly.

"He broke your heart, Munk...say something," Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, his voice breaking. "Why did you cheat on me?" Alonzo just stared silently at Munkustrap.

"Instead of telling me the truth, you told me I was worthless, you told me I was weak, that I was too perfect for you!" Munkustrap cried angrily. Alonzo just stared at him.

"Say something!" Munkustrap cried, hitting Alonzo across the face. Alonzo turned his head back, blood dripping from the wounds on his cheeks.

"What is there to say?" Alonzo murmured. Munkustrap cried out angrily, tears falling down his cheeks as he clawed at Alonzo again. Macavity laughed, turning and leaving as Munkustrap just beat against Alonzo. After a while, Munkustrap just fell to his knees, sobbing heavily. Alonzo winced as he fell to his knees beside Munkustrap, trying to ignore the stinging of the wounds across his chest. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Munkustrap.

"Don't," Munkustrap sobbed, pushing Alonzo away.

"Munk, I never cheated on you," Alonzo said quietly. "Yeah, I hugged and kissed Cassie but it never went past that because I truly do love you," Munkustrap looked at Alonzo, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Alonzo wiped the ones away on Munkustrap's cheeks.

"Griddlebone saw it differently though and said if I didn't break up with you that she'd hurt or kill Misto and take you away forever," Alonzo lowered his head.

"I-I couldn't lose you forever, I just couldn't," Alonzo whispered, his voice breaking.

"Then what did I see with you and Cassie?" Munkustrap asked coldly.

"That was a moment of weakness…and I regret it, so so much," Alonzo said hoarsely, looking up at Munkustrap. Munkustrap saw the hurt in Alonzo's eyes and started sobbing again, collapsing against Alonzo. Alonzo wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, comforting him. Munkustrap buried his head into Alonzo's neck, still crying.

Macavity looked inside the room, finding Munkustrap crying in Alonzo's arms. Macavity frowned but let it slide as he walked away.

He walked into the room with the Jellicles that were to be tortured. Gus had died two days ago, he couldn't stand it. Jelly was sobbing, inconsolable. She had lost her mate and her father. Macavity smiled evilly, he knew another way to break Jelly. He hated her the most, she had hurt Munkustrap the most, by yelling at him, by accusing him, by sneering at him.

"Oh, Jelly," Macavity purred. Jelly looked up from where she was crying in the corner, her two daughters sitting beside her. Plato was slumped in the corner, Victoria curled against him, her white fur dirty. Cassandra and Exotica looked up from where they were curled in the corner.

"Come here," Macavity kept purring. Jelly shook her head.

"NOW!" Macavity roared. Jelly shakily got to her feet, following Macavity from the room.

Macavity grabbed Jelly's arm, dragging her from the building. He took her into the abandoned pool next door and pulled Jelly to the pool. He forced her to stand on the edge and grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling in. Jelly opened her eyes and looked into the pool before screaming as she saw what remained of Asparagus. Macavity laughed as Jelly continued to scream in anguish, fighting to get away from seeing that terrible sight.

Munkustrap and Cori looked out the window again, cringing.

"Jelly," Cori mumbled.

"Macavity's showing her Asparagus's remains," Munkustrap muttered, looking at his paws. Cori shuddered, remembering. He looked back to Munkustrap.

"Did Alonzo tell you the truth?" Cori asked quietly. Munkustrap nodded, still looking at his paws.

"What are you going to do?" Cori questioned him softly. Munkustrap gave a shrug, sighing and looking out the window once more.

"I really don't know," He murmured.

Munkustrap sat in his room alone. Macavity had given Cori permission to go down and see Tantomile. Munkustrap's ear twitched as the door opened.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap quickly looked around, seeing Tugger standing in the doorway. He quickly got to his feet and ran to his little brother as Tugger collapsed. Munkustrap caught him just before he hit the ground. Munkustrap picked up his lean, tall brother and carried him over to the window seat, setting him down. Tugger sat up, looking at Munkustrap, his paws shaking.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap asked softly, sitting beside his brother. "Tugger, what's wrong?"

"Etcetera, she's gone," Tugger whispered.

"She's not dead…is-is she?" Munkustrap murmured. Tugger shook his head.

"We…we don't know," Tugger mumbled. "Macavity took her out this morning, we heard screaming and then it just went quiet, we…we haven't seen her since," Tugger fell against Munkustrap's side, sobbing. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Tugger, trying to soothe him.

Macavity came back a little while later and sent Tugger back to his cell. Cori came back soon after Tugger had left and sat down on his nest.

"Mac," Munkustrap said hesitantly. Macavity looked at him.

"Where's Etcetera?" Munkustrap asked cautiously. Cori paused in his grooming to look.

"Why do you care, Straps?" Macavity asked evenly.

"I-I…she's just a kitten, Mac," Munkustrap stammered.

"She's still alive," Macavity yawned before curling up on the nest. Munkustrap looked at Cori sadly.

Cori watched as Munkustrap walked over and lay beside Macavity. Macavity rested his head on Munkustrap's back, yawning widely, revealing his white jagged fangs. Cori shuddered and curled up.

Munkustrap walked into the room with the Jellicles that Macavity wanted to hurt…a lot. They snarled at Munkustrap when he walked in. Munkustrap was shocked when he was tackled. He fought against Plato as Plato tried to claw at him, hissing angrily. Munkustrap twisted one of his legs around Plato's and flipped them over, holding Plato down on the ground.

"You…!" Plato spat, too angry to come up with some reasonable name-calling.

"I'm trying to get you out of this!" Munkustrap hissed in his ear. "You kill me and your lives are forfeit to Macavity," Plato stopped fighting and looked at Munkustrap.

"I'm working on getting you all out of here…give me some time," Munkustrap growled in Plato's ear before leaping to his feet and stalking from the room. Plato rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the door, shocked.

"What did he say?" Victoria questioned wearily. Plato told them.

"Lonz, why didn't you just tell me what Griddlebone had threatened?" Munkustrap asked quietly as he sat beside Alonzo.

"Because I didn't want to lose you forever," Alonzo answered. "I thought it would be better for you to remain in the yard, even though both of us would be heart broken,"

"I wouldn't have gone if Griddle came for me,"

"She would have taken you against your will,"

"I don't think so," Munkustrap murmured. Alonzo gently rested his paw on top of Munkustrap's. Munkustrap looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Munk," Alonzo said softly.

"Yeah, I know," Munkustrap sighed, leaning against him.

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily," Alonzo told him. "I've hurt you so many times," Munkustrap looked at Alonzo.

"The first time you hurt me, yeah, that took a while to get over," Munkustrap said slowly. "But this time you did it because you thought you would lose me if you didn't break up with me,"

"Stupid of me," Alonzo muttered.

"It's not really," Munkustrap murmured. "Okay, yes, you did leave me four days without eat or sleep, and I did find you and Cassie getting quite…close,"

"And I hate myself for that," Alonzo put in. Munkustrap looked at him sadly. Alonzo pulled Munkustrap closer against him. Munkustrap gave a soft purr, resting his head on Alonzo's warm chest.

"I still love you," Alonzo said quietly. "More than you'd ever know," Alonzo bent down a little, kissing Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap looked up and Alonzo met his lips. Munkustrap ran his paw across the back Alonzo's neck as they deepened the kiss.

Macavity watched them, unknown to them.

What was happening?

Macavity was beginning to get suspicious. Munkustrap was kissing Alonzo, purring and getting close. Alonzo's paw was rubbing up and down Munkustrap's back.

Macavity, for a first, had no idea what was going on.

But he knew someone who would know exactly what Munkustrap was thinking.

Munkustrap walked back to his room, a small smile on his lips. His lips still tingled from Alonzo's kiss.

He opened the door and froze. Cori was being held off the ground by his throat, Macavity gripping Cori's throat tightly. Cori was bloodied, his fur matted in it.

"M-Munk," Cori whispered. Macavity dropped Cori onto the floor, giving him a final kick.

"Well, Munkus," Macavity hissed, turning to face Munkustrap. "What have you been planning?" Munkustrap looked at Coricopat, who stared at him weakly.

"S-Sorry, Munk," Cori wheezed before Macavity kicked him once more. Cori went quiet, but his green eyes stayed on Macavity and Munkustrap.

Macavity moved closer to Munkustrap, who remained frozen in his shock.

"Well?" Macavity hissed, his claws slipping out. Munkustrap looked at him, his light green eyes wide with shock and fear.

"I-I…" Munkustrap stammered. Macavity raised his claw.

Munkustrap flinched, closed his eyes and recoiled, waiting for the harsh blows.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay, another update!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Deal

Munkustrap fell to the ground, wincing as pain tore through his cheek. He looked up at Macavity fearfully as Macavity raised his claw again. Macavity froze, staring at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's light green eyes were wide with fear, he was biting his bottom lip and his cheek, which was also bleeding, had started to turn red.

Macavity snarled and stormed from the room.

Munkustrap looked back, blinking as he watched Macavity storm from the room. Munkustrap winced as he crawled over to Cori. Cori looked at him weakly. Munkustrap slumped beside Cori, sighing. Cori shuddered and moved closer to Munkustrap.

Munkustrap tended to Cori's wounds.

Macavity walked in a few hours later, finding Munkustrap and Cori curled up around one another. He stared at his silver brother, whose head was tucked beside Cori's. Macavity itched at his side, still staring at Munkustrap, who was still sleeping peacefully.

He didn't know what to do with Munkustrap.

He really didn't know.

Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, running his paw up and down Munkustrap's spine. Munkustrap shivered and stretched, arching into Macavity's paw but he didn't wake up.

If only Munkus knew how much he meant to his big brother.

If only he knew what Macavity would do to keep his little brother safe and happy.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Macavity gave a low growl, his paw pushing against Munkustrap's spine…though not to hurt him. Munkustrap's head turned, his eyes opening as he looked at Macavity. Munkustrap looked at him, unsure.

Macavity just tilted his head, staring at Munkustrap.

"M-Mac?" Munkustrap questioned quietly, gently shifting away from the still sleeping Coricopat.

Macavity just shook his head, before pulling Munkustrap against him, holding him. Munkustrap blinked, shocked, that Macavity was hugging him even though he had just found out that Munkustrap was pretty much working against him. Munkustrap sighed and rested his head against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity pulled Munkustrap down to lay beside him.

"Sorry, Mac," Munkustrap mumbled, shivering. Macavity nodded, pulling his younger brother closer.

"I know," He murmured.

Coricopat woke up the next morning, finding Macavity and Munkustrap side by side, asleep. He frowned. Macavity had hit Munkustrap last night and had stormed from the room, now they were curled up together…weird. Macavity woke up next and glared at Cori when he saw Cori was staring at them. Cori turned his head away, resting it on his paws.

Munkustrap woke, yawned and stretched out, his limbs popping back into place. He felt a paw on his shoulder and looked around. Macavity was staring at him, his silver eyes impassive. Macavity stood up, beckoning for Munkustrap to follow him. Munkustrap glanced at Cori before he stood up, following Macavity from the room. He followed Macavity into his throne room and stood still, watching him wearily as he paced.

"Are you going to tell me why, Munkus?" Macavity just asked, turning to look at him.

"Why…why what?" Munkustrap stammered, pulling at his arm fur nervously. Macavity walked over, pulling Munkustrap's paws away from his arms, giving him a look.

"Why you are so determined to keep those idiotic Jellicles, who did hurt you, alive?" Macavity growled. Munkustrap lowered his head, his ears drooping. Macavity tilted his head, looking at Munkustrap thoughtfully.

"I'll make you a deal, Munkus," Macavity said suddenly. Munkustrap looked up, biting his lip.

Cori looked up when Munkustrap walked back in, looking confused.

"What did he say?" Cori asked softly as Munkustrap sat beside him.

"You're all going home," Munkustrap murmured. Cori blinked, shocked into speechlessness.

Macavity walked in a little while later, motioning for both Cori and Munkus to follow him.

They went down to the cells. Macavity's hench-cats opened the doors as Griddlebone stood back, watching.

"All of you out!" The hench-cats barked. Slowly, the Jellicles made their way into the hallway. Tugger had his arms wrapped around Misto as they both looked around the hallway, frightened.

"All of you…get out," Macavity snarled, shoving Cori over to Tantomile, who grabbed her brother tightly.

"What?"

"Out," Macavity hissed. The Jellicles started to move. Tugger hesitated when he saw Munkustrap wasn't moving.

"Munkus?" The Jellicles stopped and looked at Alonzo as he stumbled from his cell. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap.

"What did you do, Munkus?" Alonzo asked wearily. Munkustrap just gave a small shake of his head. Alonzo limped over, ignoring Macavity's glare. He took Munkustrap's paws in his own. Munkustrap slowly raised his light green eyes to look into Alonzo's honey ones.

"Munkus?" Alonzo asked softly.

"Go," Munkustrap mumbled. "You can go home," Alonzo shook his head.

"What did you agree to?" Alonzo asked firmly.

"I'm staying here…I'm fighting by Macavity's side, you can go home," Munkustrap said softly. Alonzo shook his head.

"Munkus, no!" Alonzo growled. Munkustrap tilted his head.

"Go,"

"Not without you!"

"Just go…please," Alonzo shook his head. Macavity looked at the Jellicles, all who had stopped and were watching Alonzo and Munkustrap.

"OUT!" Macavity roared. "Or I'm putting you back in there!" The Jellicles looked at Munkus, who gave a nod.

They left.

Misto and Tugger waited for Alonzo.

Alonzo still had Munkustrap's paws in his own and was staring at him.

"Alonzo…please, just go," Munkustrap said softly. Alonzo shook his head.

"I got you in this mess in the first place, Munks," Alonzo sighed. "I'm not leaving you alone,"

"Alonzo," Tugger sighed. Alonzo shook his head, still staring at Munkustrap. Macavity and Griddlebone were watching the scene before them, intrigued.

"Lonz…please," Munkustrap whispered. Alonzo stared at him.

"What did you agree to?" Alonzo asked.

"I'm staying with Macavity," Munkustrap mumbled. "And I'll fight by his side when he wants me,"

"No, Munkus, you hate fighting!" Alonzo said, shocked. Munkustrap shrugged.

"I'll do what I have to," Munkustrap sighed. Munkustrap looked at Tugger and Misto.

"What are you two still doing here?" Munkustrap asked, giving a weak smile. "Get out of here," Tugger stared at his older brother sadly.

"Go, Tugs…I'll be fine," Munkustrap smiled. Tugger nodded and took Misto's paw, leading him out.

Only Alonzo remained now.

"Munkustrap," Alonzo said softly. Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"Go, Lonz, please?" Munkustrap begged softly. Alonzo tilted his head before hugging him tightly. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Alonzo, burying his face into Alonzo's neck.

"Lonz, go, please," Munkustrap whispered. "I can deal with this knowing you're okay,"

"I'm not leaving you," Alonzo murmured in Munkustrap's ear.

"You broke my heart to save me…don't make me do the same to you," Munkustrap whispered. Alonzo tightened his grip on Munkus.

"I'm going to get you out," Alonzo murmured. "I swear I will,"

"I know," Munkustrap laughed quietly, letting Alonzo go.

"Now go," Alonzo looked at Munkustrap softly before glaring at Macavity and Griddlebone before he disappeared.

"It's about time," Griddlebone growled before she walked off. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, who was staring down the dark hallway after Alonzo, even though the black and white splotched Tom had already disappeared. Macavity rested his paw on Munkustrap's back.

"Come on," Macavity murmured to his younger brother. Munkustrap nodded and followed Macavity.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's short, but my mum made me annoyed and it was all I could really come up with…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Where is Munkustrap?

Macavity watched as Munkustrap fought against a hench-cat, snarling furiously. Macavity had just walked into the room and saw the hench-cat and Munkustrap clawing at each other viciously, it had taken Macavity by surprise but he decided to let it play through. Munkustrap snarled and rammed the cat, sending him flying.

"Munkus!" Macavity called. Munkustrap turned and looked at Macavity before shooting a glare in the hench-cats direction. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

This was interesting.

Munkustrap walked over to Macavity, limping slightly. Macavity looked at the changed Munkustrap with intrigue. It had been three weeks since Macavity had let the Jellicles go, and since he made his deal with Munkustrap.

Munkustrap's fur was mussed and messy, it was still clean, but just not as well groomed as it used to be, at the moment, his fur was messier with some blood through it. Munkustrap looked at him as Macavity eyed him up and down before shaking his head.

"Come on," Macavity sighed, motioning for Munkustrap to follow him. Munkustrap looked back at the hench-cat, who was just getting back to his feet, and gave a snarl. The hench-cat glared back at him. Macavity stared at his little brother in interest as Munkustrap followed him out.

"Getting quite a temper there, Munkustrap," Macavity said slowly. Munkustrap glanced at him. Macavity looked back in the direction of the room he had found Munkustrap fighting in.

"What did he say to you?" Macavity questioned. Once again, Munkustrap glanced at him. Macavity stopped him, shoving him up against the wall and glaring at him.

"Munkustrap, what did he say to you?" Macavity asked slowly, gripping onto Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap just turned his eyes away. Macavity tilted his head.

"Was it about Alonzo?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap just gave a small shrug.

"Hey, Munkus," Macavity said softly, gently guiding Munkustrap's head back to face him. Munkustrap's light green eyes were still looking away from him.

"Look at me, Munkus," Macavity said gently. Munkustrap did so. Munkustrap sighed when he saw Macavity's silver eyes looking at him worriedly.

"I-It's nothing, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. "I over-reacted," Macavity tilted his head, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek softly.

"Come on, Munkus," Macavity sighed, letting him go and pulling him back down the hallways.

Macavity watched as Munkustrap sat on the window seat, having had his wounds treated by Griddlebone. Macavity tilted his head, frowning.

Munkustrap had gone quiet since Macavity had brought him back from that fight with the hench-cat.

Whatever he had said to Munkustrap was obviously affecting him.

Macavity sighed and left the room.

Munkustrap ignored the aching in his side as he watched the busy streets. He shouldn't have let that hench-cat get to him…but he just couldn't help it.

_Munkustrap walked into the room, trying to find Macavity. Munkustrap frowned when he couldn't find his older brother. _

"_Well, look who it is," Munkustrap turned and looked at the hench-cat, standing near the door._

"_What do you want?" Munkustrap hissed. The hench-cat shrugged. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. _

"_Feeling lonely, huh, Straps?" Munkustrap stopped, turning to look at him. _

"_What?" Munkustrap hissed, tensing. _

"_You're boyfriend left you here…all alone," The hench-cat laughed. Munkustrap snarled quietly. _

"_He's not comin' back for you, Straps," Munkustrap's eyes narrowed._

"_Come on, it's been three weeks…if they wanted you back, then they would have come for you already…it's not like they had to track us down or anything,"_

"_You're wrong," Munkustrap hissed, though there was some doubt in his heart._

_Why hadn't Alonzo come for him yet?_

_The hench-cat grinned. _

"_Aww, afwaid your widdle boyfriend isn't coming for you, Stripy?" Munkustrap hissed._

"_Or you've been abandoned by your brother and your so called friends,"_

"_Shut up," Munkustrap snarled, paws bunching into fists. The hench-cat grinned._

"_Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Munkustrap eyed the hench-cat as the hench-cat paced in front of him._

"_Ya know, that little boyfriend is quite cute," The hench-cat said slowly. "Maybe, since he doesn't want you anymore, maybe I'll go after him," Munkustrap lost it and lunged at the hench-cat, snarling and snapping at the hench-cat. The hench-cat just laughed. _

"_Your boyfriend ain't comin' for you, Stripes," The hench-cat laughed. Munkustrap clawed him across the face and then the fight was on._

Munkustrap bit his lip, lowering his head.

Why hadn't Alonzo come for him yet?

He said he would come for him, but it had been three weeks. It wasn't like he was trying to find Munkustrap; he had been in the same place for weeks.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap shifted to the side slightly, allowing Macavity to sit beside him.

"Are you okay, Munkus?" Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity gently rubbed his younger brother's back.

"It'll be alright, Munks," Macavity murmured to him. "I have job for you to do tomorrow, get your mind off things," Munkustrap didn't even look at him as he heard Macavity get up and leave.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight]  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Munkustrap closed his eyes, stopping the tears that threatened to fall.

Had Alonzo remembered what he had said?

Or

Had he gone back to the yard and found comfort in Cassandra once more…and didn't want to come for Munkustrap?

Munkustrap just stood up, going to his nest and curling up tightly. Macavity came back a couple of hours later, curling around Munkustrap. Munkustrap moved closer to his older brother.

It felt like he was only one there for him these days.

Munkustrap left early the next morning, once Macavity had told him his job and what he was meant to do.

Alonzo sat on the tyre, his legs bouncing nervously as he tried to think of a way to get Munkustrap back.

He had already left Munkustrap there a lot longer than he would have liked too.

"Any ideas?" Alonzo looked at Cori as Cori gingerly sat beside him. He knew Cori was still sore from being beaten by Macavity. Alonzo shook his head.

"Nothing yet," Alonzo murmured. Cori nodded. Alonzo looked over the yard. Misto was close by Tugger's side as they walked across the yard. Jelly was sitting near her den, she had barely said a word since they had been released from Macavity. Jenny was watching as Etcetera carefully walked across the yard. Cetty had been pretty badly hurt by Macavity and his hench-cats, Jenny had just allowed her to leave the den for the first time today because her wounds had healed up. Alonzo put his head in his paws.

"You miss him, don't you?" Alonzo looked at Coricopat, who was staring at him softly, through his still partly bruised face.

"I miss him more every day," Alonzo murmured.

Macavity paced his throne room, Griddlebone watching him from where she was lounged out on his chair.

"They should be back by now!" Macavity snarled. Griddlebone tilted her head.

"I've never seen you this concerned," She drawled. "Could it be because our Munkus is out with them that you are so worried?" Macavity swung around and glared at her.

"Of course I'm worried about Munkustrap!" Macavity growled. Macavity and Griddlebone both looked at the door when it burst open. Macavity's eyes scanned over the cats he had sent on the mission…all of them were bloodied and beaten.

"Where's Munkustrap?" Macavity asked, his eyes scanning over them again. Griddlebone stood up, looking through the cats as well, trying to find the silver tabby.

"Where. Is. Munkustrap?" Macavity roared. The hench-cats flinched.

"T-The c-cats we were stealin' from…they caught us," A hench-cat stepped up. Macavity looked at him.

"T-They beat us up," Another one piped up.

"Why isn't Munkustrap here with the rest of you?" Macavity asked dangerously.

"They found out who he was, boss," Macavity looked at the hench-cat who said that.

"They have him…they're torturing him," The hench-cat that spoke up first told Macavity. Macavity looked back at him.

"Why did they let you run loose?" Macavity asked him.

"They sent us back to tell you a message," The hench-cat said. "That unless you came to them in the next four days…they'll kill Munkustrap," Macavity roared with anger and the hench-cats ran for it.

Munkustrap sat on the damp, cold, stone floor, slumped against the back wall.

It had just gone wrong…they had been grabbing the jewel Macavity had wanted when they had been ambushed, there were too many for the hench-cats and Munkustrap to fight against. They had been dragged inside, and beaten upon…then Munkustrap was discovered.

They knew he was Macavity's brother…and they planned to use that against Macavity.

Munkustrap shifted slightly, wincing as pain burnt red hot through his body. They had tortured him, once they had let the hench-cats run back to Macavity, to give him their message. They had tortured Munkustrap because he was Macavity's brother.

Wounds marked the majority of Munkustrap's body; scratches, claw marks, bite marks, bruises from being hit with rocks…and maybe two or three burn marks from the red-hot end of sticks which had just been taken out from the flame. Munkustrap shivered and winced as even that made pain tear through his body. Munkustrap gently moved, adjusting the chains around his ankles and wrists so he could get more comfortable. He wrapped his tail around his feet, trying to curl up without hurting himself more. He was cold.

"Lonz," Munkustrap whispered, closing his eyes as tears pricked at the corner of them. Munkustrap turned his head when he heard the door open. He turned his head back, lowering his ears as the cats walked into the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oh my gosh, look what I managed to get!

Song is: On my own from Les Mis. (my mum brought me the live performance on DVD for Christmas, so yeah.)

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update!

Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Thoughts, plans and hurting

Munkustrap groaned as the foot connected with his stomach. He doubled over, his body protesting the movement. The cat above him said something but all Munkustrap could hear was the pounding of his heart. Munkustrap looked and watched as the cat left him alone. He shivered and huddled up.

_Munkustrap stood with the others, his eyes darting around, keeping watch as they stole the jewel._

"_Hurry up," Munkustrap hissed at them, turning his eyes to them for a second. That was when hell broke loose. Cats appeared out of nowhere, lunging at them. The hench-cats and Munkustrap did their best to fight them off but was dragged away. They were dragged inside an empty warehouse and forced to kneel in a line. Munkustrap ended up being dead centre in the middle of the line. He winced as some of the scratches he had received in the fight, stretched as he knelt on the floor. He watched as the hench-cats were beaten up one by one, as the cats made their way down the line. They finally stopped in front of Munkustrap. He was hit across the face, hard, and he fell to the side. The hench-cat beside him helped him back up. The cats stopped and watched that small detail. They watched the hench-cat help Munkustrap…they knew something was up then, a hench-cat wouldn't just help another hench-cat, they were in it for themselves. Munkustrap groaned as he was kicked in his chest, and his back hit the floor. _

"_What's your name?" a tall, dark brown Tom hissed. Munkustrap spat at him. He stifled a groan as he was kicked across the jaw. _

"_Filthy thing," The Tom snarled, rubbing traces of Munkustrap's spit from his cheek. _

"_I'll ask once more…and then I'll start killing them one by one," The Tom growled at Munkustrap. "What is your name?" Munkustrap looked at the hench-cats, who were staring back at him._

"_Munkustrap," Munkustrap answered. The Tom's lips pulled into a smile. _

"_I thought so," The Tom laughed. He grabbed Munkustrap's head fur, yanking him off the floor. He brought Munkustrap's face up to his level and stared at Munkustrap. _

"_Macavity's little brother," The Tom hissed. Munkustrap just blinked in reply. Munkustrap bit his lip as pain tore through his back as a cat tore his claws down his back. Munkustrap was thrown against the floor, he coughed as the air left his lungs from the impact. The hench-cats stared at him, shocked. Munkustrap dimly heard the Tom shout something to the hench-cats before the hench-cats got up and ran out the door. Munkustrap watched them go. _

_He cried out in pain as something hit his side. He grabbed the hurt area and looked up, finding a grinning cat holding a rock. Munkustrap stared at him, shocked. The rock came back down and hit Munkustrap again, though the cat was careful not to break any bones. This went on for a while, along with kicking and clawing, until Munkustrap was lying still on his stomach, his light green eyes half-aware as they stared around. The Tom, who was in charge of the operations, was tall, with short dark red fur. He crouched in front of Munkustrap, lifting his head up. Munkustrap just stared at him. The other Tom, who was second, who had dark brown fur, pushed his toe against a dark bruise on Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap writhed slightly as pain coursed through his body. The red Tom let Munkustrap's head drop back against the floor. _

"_Let's see how much Macavity really cares for his little brother," The red Tom laughed. Munkustrap rolled his head to look at him._

"_Yes, we've sent a message to your big brother," The brown Tom laughed. _

"_If he doesn't come here within the next four days…you're dead," Munkustrap just rolled his head back to where it had been before and sighed. _

"_Either way, even if does come for you…you're dead anyway," Munkustrap closed his eyes. He groaned as he was kicked once more._

"_Did I say you could close your eyes?" Munkustrap glared at him. The red Tom smiled and murmured something to one of his followers. Munkustrap startled as he was kicked onto his back, his arms and legs were held down. The red Tom knelt by his head, clamping his paw over Munkustrap's mouth. Munkustrap stared at him, unsure. Munkustrap let out a muffled scream as something hot was pressed against his side, burning him. He writhed and struggled, trying to break loose from their holds…but he just couldn't. Munkustrap screamed again as the hot, burning end of the stick was pressed against his stomach. Munkustrap tossed his head, his body arching away from the burning stick. Tears of pain fell from his eyes as the stick was finally taken away after four more burns. The paw around his mouth was finally taken away, and his arms and legs released. Munkustrap pulled himself into a ball, his paws pressing against the burn on his stomach, the worst burn. _

"_Take him to the cells," Munkustrap heard the red Tom say. Munkustrap was pulled up from the floor and dragged off._

Munkustrap opened his eyes, and put his paw against the burn on his stomach. It was starting to scab…but it still hurt. Munkustrap looked up as the door opened again and the red and brown Toms both walked in. Munkustrap stared at them…wishing Macavity or Alonzo would help him.

Alonzo couldn't take it anymore, screw subtle plans and quiet rescue missions…he wanted Munkustrap back now!

Alonzo got to his feet, running from the yard, ignoring the yells. He ran until he got to Macavity's lair and then he just ran straight in. Macavity's hench-cats immediately grabbed him. They dragged him to Macavity. Macavity was pacing around his throne room, talking to Griddlebone.

"You know they'll kill you," Griddlebone told him.

"Yes, I know," Macavity murmured.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked him. "Because once you're gone, they'll kill him as well,"

"Don't you think I know that, Griddle?" Macavity snapped angrily. Alonzo paused in surprise when he heard that conversation. The hench-cats dragged him along. Macavity turned and looked at Alonzo as they tossed him onto the floor. Alonzo stood up, glaring at Macavity.

"Where's Munkustrap?" He snarled. Macavity tilted his head, staring at Alonzo thoughtfully.

"He's not here," Griddlebone spoke up. Macavity continued staring at Alonzo.

"Where is he?" Alonzo yelled. Macavity looked at him.

"I sent him out on a…mission for me," Macavity said slowly. "He and the hench-cats were ambushed," Alonzo's honey eyes widened.

"They found who Munkustrap was and they're keeping him until I go there,"

"Then go there!" Alonzo yelped. Macavity shook his head.

"It's not that easy," Macavity said, choosing his words carefully.

"Why not?" Alonzo demanded to know.

"Because once I go there, they'll kill me…and then they'll kill Munkustrap," Macavity said. Alonzo whimpered. Macavity stared at him.

"When I go there, I need someone to get Munkustrap out…just in case I can't," Macavity said. Alonzo blinked.

"Will you get him out?" Macavity asked him. Alonzo was speechless.

"I can go and protect myself but I can't protect Munkustrap as well, which is why I need you to get him…because I don't them to kill Munks," Alonzo blinked.

"Well?" Macavity asked. Alonzo nodded.

"Good, we leave tonight," Macavity said. "Cheshire!" A small, black Tom with light brown stripes appeared. He grinned at Alonzo.

"Do you have the plans?" Macavity asked. Cheshire nodded, producing the blue prints. Alonzo looked over them, listening to Macavity as he showed Alonzo where to go. Alonzo couldn't believe he was working beside Macavity…but it was to help Munkustrap, so Alonzo could put up with him…just.

Munkustrap gritted his teeth together as the two Toms beat him up.

"You know," The red Tom panted, stopping kicking Munkustrap for just a moment.

"Your brother just sent word that he'll come tonight," Munkustrap looked at him.

"Meaning," The brown Tom continued. "You'll both die tonight," Munkustrap hissed at them. Munkustrap yelled out in pain as he was kicked across the face and both his eyes immediately began to swell shut. Munkustrap whimpered, paws over his face. They continued kicking him for a while until they left. Munkustrap's ears twitched as he heard them walk to the door and the door close. He breathed in. He was panicking without his eyesight. His eyes were too swollen to see through.

"Lonz," Munkustrap whimpered…needing him more now than ever. He leapt up in shock when he heard laughter. Munkustrap looked around blindly, his nose working madly to find out who was in the room with him. It was the brown Tom's scent.

"Who is Lonz?" The brown Tom asked, his breath rushing against Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap startled and fell onto his side. Munkustrap growled when a paw grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into a sitting position.

"Who is Lonz?" The brown Tom repeated.

"Go to hell," Munkustrap hissed. His head snapped sideways from the force of the slap. He shook his head, trying to clear the dazed feeling.

"Is it _Alonzo_?" The Tom hissed in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap snarled, swiping out blindly.

"Haha, not even close," The Tom laughed. Munkustrap snarled. Munkustrap startled when he felt a paw on his thigh.

"Is Alonzo your boyfriend, Munkustrap?" The Tom laughed in his ear. Munkustrap tried to shove him off but couldn't…he was too weak.

"Get off," Munkustrap hissed.

"No, I think I'm quite fine here," Munkustrap tried to get away when he felt lips against his neck.

"No, get off," Munkustrap whimpered, shaking his head.

"I don't think I will," The Tom murmured. Munkustrap hit out when a paw travelled a little too low for Munkustrap's comfort. Munkustrap felt his paws connect with something before he quickly began to crawl away. Munkustrap whimpered when the chains around his ankles were grabbed and he was dragged back to where he was originally. Munkustrap was forced onto his stomach. He struggled furiously under the Tom's weight…but he was too weak to fight back.

"Mac, help!" Munkustrap screamed, terrified. The Tom just laughed as he swept his paw down Munkustrap's spine to the base of his tail.

"Mac!" The Tom laughed. Munkustrap whimpered when lips were pressed against the back of his neck.

"Shh," The Tom chuckled in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap whimpered, struggling. The Tom just tightened his grip on the chains, limiting Munkustrap's movement.

"This shouldn't hurt…much," The Tom laughed, grabbing Munkustrap's tail. Munkustrap whined in fear.

"Mac!" Munkustrap screamed again fearfully.

The red Tom listened to Munkustrap's screams, screaming for his brother and just screams of pain. The Tom shook his head, going back to his plans for tonight…for when Macavity did arrive. The red Tom looked up when his brother walked back in, grinning.

"Well?" He asked him. Brown smiled evilly.

"He's curled up into a ball, crying," Brown laughed. Red raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, I thought he was stronger than that," Red laughed as well.

Alonzo looked to Macavity as they approached the warehouse.

"Get Munkustrap out and don't come back for me no matter what Munkustrap says," Macavity told Alonzo.

"Do ya really think I'd come back for you?" Alonzo asked him. Macavity glanced at him, a brief smile appearing on his lips.

"I know you wouldn't…but Munkustrap would," Macavity said. Alonzo nodded and they split up. Alonzo crept inside the building, his heart racing. He hoped Munkus was okay.

Munkustrap lay slumped against the wall, his knees drawn up. He felt so used, so disgusted. Tears slipped from his eyes…would Alonzo want him now after what had just happened?

Or would Munkustrap just be used goods to him?

Munkustrap stifled a sob that threatened to break loose. He still couldn't see and the tears were making his eyes hurt. He heard the door open and looked at it, though he couldn't see.

"Go away!" He croaked. "Just leave me alone!" There was a small breeze and Munkustrap caught scent of a cinnamon and honey scent…a very familiar one.

"Lonz?" He whispered, sitting up. He felt arms wrap around him. Munkustrap felt the kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, Munkus," Alonzo whispered in his ear. "I'm here,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Eee, the internet managed to get back on! Happy new years from me!

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Memories and goodbyes

Munkustrap sniffed again, inhaling Alonzo's scent.

"Lonz," He whispered. Alonzo's arms tightened around him.

"It's okay, Munkus," Alonzo murmured in his ear. "I'm here now," Alonzo was shocked at the state Munkustrap was in. Munkustrap's eyes were swollen shut, his right cheek was scratched and swollen, his body was marked in bruises and scratches and there were burns across Munkustrap's stomach. Alonzo gently rubbed Munkustrap's left cheek. Munkustrap looked at him, well, looked in his direction.

"It's alright, Munk," Alonzo murmured, pulling Munkustrap up.

"I'm getting you out of here," Alonzo pulled Munkustrap into his arms. Munkustrap gently grabbed onto Alonzo's fur, just needing to know he was there. Alonzo carried Munkustrap from the cell.

"W-Where's Mac?" Munkustrap asked quietly as Alonzo carried him away.

"Distracting," Alonzo answered.

"Y-You can't leave him, they're gonna kill him!" Munkustrap pushed slightly against Alonzo's chest, trying to tell Alonzo to let him up. Alonzo sighed.

"He told me not to go back," Alonzo murmured. Munkustrap rolled his head around to look up at him.

"What?"

"He told me to get you out…that it was the most important thing," Munkustrap bit his lip.

"We can't leave him," Munkustrap whispered.

"Sorry, Munk," Alonzo sighed. Alonzo stopped suddenly and leapt to the side, letting Munkustrap to his feet before pulling Munkustrap close against him. Alonzo held the back of Munkustrap's head, pushing his face against Alonzo's shoulder. Munkustrap was trembling against him. Alonzo gently rubbed his back, trying to calm him, trying to make sure he was quiet as cats walked past where they were hiding. Munkustrap seemed to get the message because he went still, quiet. Once Alonzo was sure they were gone, he picked Munkustrap up again, cradling him as he carried him out of their hiding spot. Alonzo froze as he came face to face with a brown Tom. Munkustrap sniffed, picking up the scent. Alonzo looked down as Munkustrap whimpered and tried to move closer to Alonzo. Brown laughed.

"You must be Alonzo," He laughed, smirking. Alonzo blinked, shocked. Brown jerked his head.

"Follow me," Alonzo stayed still. "Unless you'd rather die and leave Munkustrap here with me," Alonzo followed Brown.

Macavity looked around from where he was talking with Red. His silver eyes widened when he saw Alonzo walk in, carrying Munkustrap.

"Your plan didn't work, did it?" Red asked smugly.

"Let Munkustrap go…and Alonzo as well," Macavity said, looking at Red. Red shook his head.

"They mean nothing to you!" Macavity snarled. Red just raised an eyebrow.

"Let him go!" Macavity swung around, looking at Alonzo as Alonzo was pulled back and Munkustrap was pulled from his arms and tossed onto the floor. Macavity stared at his hurt brother and snarled, anger filling him.

Munkustrap slowly moved so he was on his knees. Macavity watched as Munkustrap slowly felt around the floor, his nose working furiously, trying to find someone close to him.

Macavity hissed when Munkustrap turned his head to look at Macavity. Macavity moved close to Munkustrap, gently lifting his head and looking at his eyes, which were swollen shut. Macavity was pulled away from Munkustrap.

"Mac?" Munkustrap whispered, trying to find where his brother had gone to. Red and Brown grinned smugly at each other as they looked at the scene. Macavity was being held back, as was the black and white patched Tom called Alonzo. Munkustrap was on the floor, trying to find someone. Macavity hissed at them both.

"What did you do to him?" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap looked in the direction of where Macavity's voice came from. Macavity fought against the hold on his arms as Brown pulled Munkustrap up. Munkustrap struggled until he froze when a claw was rested against his throat. Macavity went still, staring at Munkustrap.

"Oh, look, Macavity actually cares," Macavity hissed at Red.

"Obviously not enough," Brown laughed. Macavity snarled at Brown. Alonzo watched them.

"You bastard," Macavity spat. Brown laughed again, adjusting his hold on Munkustrap, wrapping an arm around his middle. Alonzo frowned when he saw Munkustrap shudder.

"What?" Red asked. "If you did care for him…then you would have been here the moment he was taken,"

"Don't you dare…!" Macavity spat, furious. Brown laughed.

"He was screaming for you to help him," Brown laughed, smirking. Macavity looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap lowered his head.

"He kept screaming for you, for his big brother,"

"Mac, Mac, help me!" Brown imitated Munkustrap's pathetic cry for help. Alonzo looked at Macavity. Macavity was glaring at Brown.

If looks could kill, Brown would be destroyed.

"What did you do to him?" Macavity asked again, his voice amazingly even. Brown nuzzled at Munkustrap's neck, though his dark eyes remained on Macavity.

That told Macavity everything.

"You…!" Macavity hissed, struggling.

"I-I'm sorry, Mac," Macavity went still, looking at his brother. Munkustrap's head was lowered as Brown laughed behind him.

"It wasn't your fault, Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap slowly lifted his head to look at Macavity. Macavity gave him a quick smile before glaring at Red and Brown. Red walked over to Munkus, staring at him. Red looked back at Macavity.

"One thing I don't get," Red said slowly. "Is why you care about Munkustrap so much?" Macavity blinked, staring at Red.

"He's the Protector of the Jellicles, he fights against you…and yet, you're willing to sacrifice your life for his," Macavity stared at Munkustrap. Munkustrap lifted his head and looked in the direction of Macavity. Macavity stared at Munkustrap, remembering.

_Macavity hissed at the Jellicles as he walked from the yard. He had just been banished by Old Deuteronomy, his own father. Munkustrap and Tugger had been standing on either side of Deuteronomy when Deuteronomy banished Macavity and announced that Munkustrap would be Protector at the same time. _

_Macavity snarled at Asparagus Jr and Jellylorum as they ushered their tiny kittens away from him. Macavity stalked from the yard and into the streets._

_So, he had attacked Demeter, he didn't do anything that she was claiming…he just clawed her a few times and almost killed Skimble when Skimble tried to pull him off of her. Macavity sighed, leaning against the tree._

_It was Demeter's fault! _

_She had been making fun of him, calling him a freak and a weirdo because he could do magic and shoot lightening from his claws. _

"_Mac?" Macavity turned, hissing at his younger brother. He went to walk off but his arm was grabbed._

"_Cavi, please!" Macavity sighed and looked at his brother at the use of his nickname. Munkustrap used to call him Cavi all the time when they were kittens but as they got older, Munkustrap began to call Macavity 'Mac' but occasionally called him Cavi when he was upset. _

"_Cavi," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity stared at his smaller brother. _

"_You shouldn't be here, Munks, you'll be in trouble talking to the exile," Macavity told him. _

"_I don't want you to go, Cavi," Munkustrap mumbled. "I know Demeter made fun of you," Macavity sighed, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at him, light green eyes large. Macavity sighed heavily, pulling Munkustrap into his arms._

"_Cavi, do you have to go?" Munkustrap asked him sadly. Macavity gave a small chuckle. _

"_Yes, Straps," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap gave a shudder, his back giving a slight heave. Macavity sighed, his silver eyes hardening as he caught sight of Tugger in the distance. _

"_You need to go, Munks," Macavity told him._

"_I don't wanna be Protector," Munkustrap said. "You were meant to be Protector, Cavi!" _

"_I know…but you may need to protect Demeter from me later on," Macavity said darkly. Munkustrap stared at him, shocked._

"_Goodbye, little brother," Macavity murmured, placing his paw on Munkustrap's cheek. "Next time we meet, we will be forced to fight," Macavity walked off. He looked behind him a little while later and saw Munkustrap standing beside Tugger, watching him go. Munkustrap lowered his head, his shoulders slumping, and looking sad. Tugger just glared in his direction. _

_Macavity turned and walked away, starting his new life as the Napoleon of Crime. _

Macavity came back to the present as he heard Munkustrap give a whimper. He looked at Munkustrap and saw Brown laughing as he swept his paw over Munkustrap. Alonzo was snarling furiously, trying to break free, his honey eyes furious. Macavity saw the panicked look on Munkustrap's face and all Macavity saw was a frightened kitten Munkustrap, coming back after being hurt by a date. Macavity broke free and attacked Brown and Red at the same time. Brown let go of Munkustrap.

"Alonzo, take Munkustrap and go, now!" Macavity roared. Alonzo broke free, running forward and grabbing Munkustrap before bolting from the room.

"M-Mac!" Munkustrap cried out, hearing the sounds of fighting. Alonzo just kept running, ignoring Munkustrap's squirming.

"We-We can't just leave him, Lonz!" Munkustrap pleaded. "We have to help him,"

"He'll be fine," Alonzo panted as he ran from the building.

Alonzo slowed down when he reached the Junkyard.

"Whoa, that's impressive," Alonzo murmured as he saw a tall figure come out of the shadows.

"What is?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Alonzo gave a small smile and set Munkustrap onto his feet. Munkustrap's nose twitched as he caught a sniff of a dusty scent.

"Mac?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Macavity gently grabbed Munkustrap's arm, pulling him aside. Munkustrap's paws gently rested on Macavity's chest. He could feel blood matted in his fur, but he didn't know if it was from Macavity or the others.

"You'll be okay now, Munks," Macavity murmured. "You'll be safe in the yard,"

"Cavi?" Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity smiled at the use of his old nickname and hugged Munkustrap tightly. Alonzo looked around when he heard movement. He quickly ran forward, throwing up his arms to halt the Jellicles coming out to attack Macavity.

"Don't!" Alonzo cried. The Jellicles stared at him. Alonzo looked back at Macavity, who had Munkustrap pulled against him, but was staring at the Jellicles.

"H-He's saying goodbye to Munkus," Alonzo said, looking back to the Jellicles. Tugger and Misto walked from the crowd, walking closer to Munkustrap and Macavity. Macavity murmured something into Munkustrap's ear before letting him go. Alonzo stepped forward, gently taking Munkustrap's paw. Macavity beckoned Tugger over to him. Misto clutched onto Tugger's belt as he followed Tugger. Munkustrap caught scent of Misto and Tugger as they walked past.

"What's happening?" Munkustrap asked Alonzo quietly. Alonzo looked over at Macavity, who was talking to Tugger and Misto. Tugger had a grin on his face and Misto had a small smile on his. Tugger clapped Macavity's shoulder and walked back to the others, Misto following him. Deuteronomy gave a small smile from where he was watching.

"Munkus," Macavity called him. Munkustrap slowly walked over. Macavity gently reached out, taking Munkustrap's paw.

"Cavi?" Munkustrap whimpered softly. Macavity hugged his brother tightly.

"I-I…I don't want to go," Macavity smiled at his younger brother.

"You'll be safer and happier here," Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear. "And if you want to get away, you know where I am,"

"But what if you move?" Munkustrap whimpered.

"If I move, I'll send a hench-cat to tell you where I am," Macavity promised him. Munkustrap clutched onto his older brother tightly.

"I almost lost you, Munku," Macavity murmured. "And I don't want to lose you…ever," Tears ran from Munkustrap's swollen eyes. Macavity wiped them away.

"I love you, Cavi," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave a smile.

"I love you too, little brother," Macavity said quietly. Macavity let Munkustrap go and passed him to Alonzo. Alonzo wrapped his arms around Munkustrap.

"And, Alonzo," Macavity said. Alonzo looked at him. "If you ever break his heart again…I will come over here and snap your neck," Alonzo paled and Macavity grinned before disappearing. Jenny bustled over and started fussing over Munkustrap before taking him back to her den so she could treat his wounds. Alonzo waited outside. Tugger and Misto came to stand beside him, waiting for news on Munkus's condition.

"What did Macavity say to you?" Alonzo asked them.

"That he knew Munkustrap would be okay with us and he knew we would take of him," Tugger smiled. Misto smiled too, snuggling against Tugger's side. Jenny came out, looking a little pale.

"What is it, Jen?" Alonzo asked worriedly. Jenny told him what she had found out with her examination on Munk.

"They…they…oh, Bast," Tugger ran off, Misto following him. Alonzo's ears twitched as he heard Tugger being sick.

"He should be okay," Jenny gave a weak smile. "He's asking for you," Alonzo nodded and walked in. Munkustrap's eyes were still swollen shut, but the swelling was beginning to subside.

"Lonz," Munkustrap murmured. Alonzo sat beside him, hugging him tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Munkus," Alonzo told him softly. Munkustrap looked at him, giving a slight smile.

"I know…I have you," Alonzo smiled and gently kissed Munkustrap. Munkustrap purred. Alonzo held Munkustrap in his arms until he fell asleep.

He knew Munkustrap would be okay now…and everything would slowly go back to normal.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Ahh, well, it's done…I think Munku and Macavity brothership is kinda cute…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please review the last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
